What do you mean I'm a Demon?
by DrewXIII
Summary: Dante, an average high school student, has been living the normal life for as long as he could remember: school, girls, friends, and even an annoying twin brother. But when he suddenly discovers a shocking secret, will his world ever be the same?
1. A Day in the Life

A/N: My first DMC fic was a total wash out. I mean almost nobody read it, utterly forcing me to delete it. Hell, who am I kidding? My first fic sucked ass okay? I hope this one doesn't meet the same fate. Please, read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of Devil May Cry, I wish I do, but unfortunately I don't. It isn't all that bad as I used OC's on this fic.

Chapter 1

A Day in the Life

"Dante…"

"Dante…"

"Mr. Dante…"

"Mr. Dante!" said an angry teacher while pointing out to a student.

It was white-haired boy who was drop dead asleep in his chair.

He had his face down and drooling on his book during class. The teacher snapped the meter stick at his desk to finally wake him up.

"WHOAH! I'm awake! I'm awake!" he suddenly sat upright in his seat.

The rest of the students laughed at his awkward moment.

"Mr. Dante, if you can't keep awake in my class, I'll have to send you to the dean again, is that clear?" threatened the angry teacher.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a sigh while he was wiping a bit of drool off his mouth.

Shortly the bell rang and everybody excited the class room.

"Class, don't forget to do your homework," reminded the teacher as the students were walking out but like your typical class of high school students nobody really bothered apying attention.

At his hallway locker, Dante stood there getting his books out for his next class. He wasn't always the brightest of students at their high school compared to his brother, Vergil. Dante just find school work boring, that's all. He may be a slacker but he gets C's in all his classes, ironic isn't it? Teachers say that he's completely capable to do work but just too lazy to even bother lifting up a pencil. He can be sometimes a trouble maker. He was trapped in detention or sent to the dean more times than 2 delinquents combined.

As he was closing his locker, a brown haired student walked up to him.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Connor joked in remark to what happened in their previous class. Connor has always been Dante's best friend in school. They've known in each other long enough and well enough that their friendship challenges even the bond between Watson and Holmes. In other words, they're inseparable, and I do mean inseparable.

"I can't blame it if Algebra is boring, dude." Dante reasoned.

"Yeah, even I had to take 4 mugs of coffee before class to stay awake." Connor said with enlightenment, and then the two laughed before Dante closed his locker door.

"So?" Connor said now with a grin on his face.

"So what?" the white haired student asked in confusion.

"Dude, when are you going to ask her out?" he clarified.

"You mean Mary?"

"No duh."

The two then locked across the hall, they're stood a brunette who was at her locker herself. Mary was her name, she's the second best student in entire school (with dear old Vergil at the top.) She and Dante have been long friends and he'd always admired her from afar, he'd talk to her every now and then but half the time he'd just embarrass himself. You know, typical high school boy likes girl, don't tell me you guys haven't experienced this before? If not, you really need to get out more or at least get a social life. She was then greeted by a crowd of other girls and left the scene, her friends presumably.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Connor asked again.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself?" Dante answered while making a gesture with his hands.

"But dude…" Connor was then cut off when the bell rang.

"Oh gee, look at that, sorry dude, but I got to get to my next class." Dante said while walking away from his friend in hopes of avoiding his barrage of 20 questions.

_Man talk about being saved by the bell._

As the white haired C student was walking to his next class, which is his Chemistry class, he remembered that this was one of the classes that he had with Mary, and it's the one where he had her as his lab partner. Meaning, he had to sit next to her and actually talk to her.

_Ok, Dante, just keep your cool and you won't humiliate yourself in front of her, just keep your cool…_

With a feeling as if he was going to enter a World War II battlefield, he took a deep and entered the class room.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Liked my first chapter? Hope you did. This is in fact the longest chapter I've written so far in my fanfictions. Yes, I'm that lazy to type. Anyways, I'm already working on Chapter 2, but if nobody is reading or reviewing this thing…I might think other wise of updating. (the author wasn't joking with that last comment, reviews really mean a lot to him.)


	2. My Chemical Romance

A/N: Awesome! 8 reviews for Chapter 1 already! Man, thanks a lot you guys and as a symbol of my appreciation, I'm going to make Chapter 2 a bit longer. Anyways, if CallOfKtulu is reading this, he must be mad as hell just by reading the chapter title alone. He's probably taking out the shotgun out of his closet by now. Hold up, somebody's on the door…

Drew0313: Dude, I wasn't expecting you to show up today…

Gun shots can be heard in the background, then a hard thud as if a body falls to the floor sounded across the room.

By the way, please review!

Chapter 2

My Chemical Romance

Next Period: Chemistry Class, Dante hates and at the same time loves this class, you can see why. Having the girl you like sit next to you has its ups and downs, and trust me, I take that from experience.

He quietly strolled across the classroom to his chair. Mary was already there, quietly going through a text book.

"Hey…" the white-haired student greeted her as he sat in his place next to her.

"Oh, hey Dante." She greeted back with a gentle smile, trailing her eyes off the book to look at him.

_Just keep your cool, Dante, and everything will be okay._

"S-so what are we doing today?" he staggered a bit in his question as he was almost caught by her smile.

"I don't know, I'm checking in the textbook to find out." She replied.

Dante sat quietly, waiting for the bell to ring so that class can start and be over with. Then he noticed that the chair in front of him was empty, it was his brother's. He checked the watch to see that there's a minute left before the bell.

_That's strange. Vergil is normally here by now._

Another white-haired student soon caught Dante's eye by the door.

_Speak of the devil…_

(This is not a reference to the fact that they are devils but just using the old saying)

His older brother walked in the room with his familiar spiked-up white hair, serious facial expression, and the death glare he always gave to anyone that dare bother him.

_Yup, that's Vergil for you…Always making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight._

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Dante said to his twin who was taking the seat in front of him.

"Dante..." He responded back in a stoic manner while looking at the younger twin right in the eyes, but Dante didn't mind, he simply gave him a grin, a grin he knows his brother doesn't like very well.

"Class, take your seats." The teacher interrupted the brothers's little "bonding" moment.

"Ok, let's begin shall we…" the teacher started.

The class went on fairly quick as the teacher explained what the class was to be doing for the day. Mary, being the bright girl that she is, did almost half the work with Dante, being the slacker that he is, seldom helped. But she didn't mind, she was a workaholic so to speak. Besides, lover boy was busy staring at her almost the whole period. Good thing she didn't notice.

Vergil finished the assignment first in the class. He practically did everything, his lab partner was too afraid of him to even bother making a suggestion. Vergil gets this a lot in the high school they were in. Because everyone knows that when Vergil gives you that look, there's a 40 percent increase of the chances you'll have a heart attack in the next couple of seconds.

Yet, he's not a bully, he doesn't beat up people (but I think he could) he's just down-right scary. Nobody bothers the guy and nobody talks to him either, except for Dante however. Dante knows his brother too well, and if he was somehow afraid of him, then I think you stepped into the Twilight Zone or something.

Well, enough of Vergil's terrifying (and somehow cool) social image. Let's get back to Dante's love life, I know this is the whole reason you guys are reading this fic. But then again, I've been wrong before.

Anyways, the class ended when the bell eventually rang. As people we're stepping out of the classroom. Dante thought that he could spent a little more time with Mary just before their next class was about to start.

"Find any trouble in class today?" he tried to start a decent conversation with her in the hallways.

"Not really, I was hoping that we we're going to finish first though." She remarked.

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I should've helped a lot more, huh?" he felt a bit guilty now.

"No, it's alright. One of these days I'm going to top Vergil in our class." She said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that'll be great." He simply agreed with a gentle smile.

_Man, she's so nice to me all the time. Maybe Conner's right, I should ask her out. C'mon Dante, just muster up a bit of courage right here, right now…_

"Hey, Mary, there's something I wanted to ask you…" Dante said after taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well…you see…I was kind of...uh…wondering…if…"

The bell suddenly rang.

"Oh, I'm going to be late," She cut him off. "My next class is all the way at the other side of campus, just tell me later okay?" she instantly bid a farewell as she ran away into the crowded halls leaving Dante hanging in disappointment.

Dante just stood there in the crowded hallway. He then looked at the school bell that was by the upper wall.

_Damn it! First you save my ass from Conner, now you betray me when I was about to ask the girl I like out. Thanks a lot you damn bell. Traitor!_

Then Conner popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Dante…" he greeted but he received no response.

Conner noticed that something was wrong with his best friend.

"Uh, why are you just standing in the hallway? Did somebody glue your feet to the ground or something?" he asked. Dante just let out a long sigh.

"It's nothing, dude." He finally shared some attention to the brown-haired student. "It's nothing."

After the white-haired student took one last glance on the direction Mary went, they started their stroll to their respective classes.

"So did you ask her out yet?" Conner asked along the way.

Upon hearing that question, Dante simply felt like strangling his friend.

Lucky for Conner he didn't.

A/N: Really long Chapter 2 here, ey? Well, hope you guys like it. I know Dante can be a bit OOC but I can't do anything about that right now since I need to move up the story. Sorry. Please review though.


	3. Conner and Bridget

A/N: Well this is kind of strange, I made Chapter 2 longer and I got less reviews. What the hell was that all about? Whatever, just read Chapter 3, and please review this time. Yeah, I got the idea for the Chapter from CallOfKtulu. Well, most of it...

Chapter 3

Conner and Bridget

School the next day, Dante and Conner were both staring at the hallway bulletin board with mouths agape, they normally start off their day just walking around campus or the halls, but this time something more interesting caught their attention.

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

**2 WEEKS FROM NOW**

**GOING TO BE HELD IN THE AUDITORUIM**

**FOR APPLICATION REFER TO MAIN OFFICE**

"Dude, this is awesome!" Conner said with much enthusiasm. "Our band can totally enter and waste the competition!"

Both Dante and Conner have been playing for a couple of years, they're unnamed band has practiced from time to time and is most impressive with Dante being the lead vocalist and lead guitar and Conner on the secondary vocals and bass, but opportunity hasn't really landed on their doorstep and they've been stuck as local unknowns.

"This can be our big chance." The brown-haired student continued.

"I know." Dante responded but then set his sights on something else in the bulletin board.

**SCHOOL DANCE IS COMING UP**

**IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS**

**MAKE SURE YOU'VE ASKED THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE**

_School dance, huh? This could be the perfect chance to ask Mary out. It's nothing too special, we could talk, dance, and if I'm lucky, even… (The audience stares at Dante) __What? Hey, a guy can dream can he? Ah, who am I kidding? My chances of going out with Mary are as good as me being able to survive getting shot in the head twice. Slim to none..._

"All we need to do is practice and we're good and…Dante? …Dante? Are you listening?" Conner stopped to notice. It seemed like his friend was apparently spacing out next to him. "Dante…yo?" he started waving his hand back and fort in front of his face. The white-haired student then snapped out of it.

"Dude, get you hand off my face…" he said in annoyance while swatting Conner's hand away.

"What we're you looking at anyways?" Conner asked, he then looked from Dante's direction and the same School Dance flyer caught his eye as well. He got the idea and gave his friend a cheesy grin and a raised brow. "Oh…daydreaming about Mary again, I see." Dante immediately reacted over Conner's last comment.

"What? What are you talking about?" he tried to play dumb. "I was looking at the Battle of the Bands one like you." He lied.

"Sure…" Conner remarked sarcastically. "You are such a bad liar, dude."

"Pfft" "Like you're any better?"

After one last glance the two continued their stroll around the school. Conner still had his mind in the Battle of the Bands when Dante decided to change the subject.

"Speaking of girls, has something happened between you and Bridget yet?" Dante brought up. He never really liked it when Conner teases him about Mary, call this a little payback.

"Look, me and Bridget are just friends, okay?" Conner specified.

"Sure, but I've been noticing that you're hanging out with her more and more often lately, huh. What's up with that?" the white-haired student said teasingly while shrugging his elbow to his friend.

"Hey, I hang out with you all the time, don't I?" Conner reasoned back.

"Yeah, but I'm a dude, and she's a girl, and unless you're gay…" Dante didn't finish, he knew his old friend got the picture of his little joke.

"Oh ha, ha, Dante," he said anooyingly.

Soon a certain someone greeted the arguing friends, "Hey, Conner, Dante!" a girl waved at them. The boys looked to see a girl who had long black hair which reached shoulder length and had a pair of glasses over her green eyes. She was carrying a book in one hand while she used the other to wave at the two.

"Yo, Bridget," Dante greeted her back in a simple fashion.

"Oh, uh, hey, Bridget wasn't expecting you to be in school early." Conner said in a bit of surprise. (and slight nerviousness)

"I come here early sometimes." She answered while joined the two in walking along the hallways. Bridget is one of the shy and quiet students of the school, by that I mean she barely talks except for them. Can't blame her, it's just her first year here. Back when the school year barely began, she was a real loner, normally just being isolated from the crowd and in class. Conner, being the friendly type, befriended her and became the first friend she ever had. Coincidentally, she has almost the same classes as him so the little couple spend quite some time together since then. Soon, Conner introduced her to Dante, she was a bit quiet around him at first but she got over it. Though he doesn't hang out with her very often, Dante always saw something between them.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect, we were just talking about you." Dante said to Bridget as they were walking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I keep…"

"It-it was nothing, nothing at all." Conner then interrupted his best friend's conversation, he knew that if he let him finish, it would embarrass him in front of their brunnette friend.

Bridget simply looked at the brown-haired student confusingly.

"It's nothing!" he repeated.

"Uh…ok."

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the students to get ready to go to their first period classes.

"Oh, we better get going, Conner. Bye Dante." Bridget said,

"Right, see you later, Dante, whoa!" Bridget then took Conner's hand and dragged him along to their next class.

"Peace out, you two love birds…" Dante said to himself as the two were disappearing into the halls.

"HEY! I heard that!" Dante heard Conner shout from a distance.


	4. After School

A/N: Here's Chapter 4, thanks for the support you guys. Hope you like this chap, please read and review.

Chapter 4

After School

After another regular routine of school, the dismissal bell finally rang.

"Ah, music to my ears…" Dante said after giving a good stretch off his chair, having your butt planted to a wooden chair for a full hour can get you the cramps sometimes.

Leaving class, he took a little pit stop by his locker to make sure he hasn't left anything in school that he might need later at home: homework, notebooks, textbooks, dirty gym clothes, etc. Giving a good slam to close his locker, Dante set his destination for the school main doors a.k.a. the exit.

Shortly Conner joined the white-haired student, "End of the day, finally." He greeted while tugging the backpack on his shoulder.

"I know," Dante agreed.

"Hey, do you mind if I hang out in your place for a while?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"Sure why not."

"Great, and maybe we can practice for the band." Conner said with enthusiasm.

"Whatever, dude." Dante remarked as if he weren't interested, he's tired and didn't really feel like doing much when he gets home. He simply wanted to plow head first into his bed and sleep if he could get the chance.

The walk to Dante's house wasn't much of a long trip, maybe 2 or 3 stoplights and a left turn sounds good. 15 minutes passed and the two reached there destination, it was a simple apartment building standing 4 stories high. Once inside the two ascended the staircase located to the left of the front door, 3rd floor, room 301, that's Dante's room. Next door, 302, guessed it right, its Vergil's.

Dante and Vergil have been living in this old building for quite some time, the brothers were orphaned at young age, their mother was murdered by a John Doe and their father disappeared for unknown reasons. They were taken in by the venue's landlord, Enzo. At first Enzo let them live for free and he didn't mind, when Dante and Vergil reached 3rd year high school and found a decent job, they just pay the rent like most of the people taking residence.

Conner and Dante walked into the room after Dante unlocked it, nothing special about his pad, typical one bed room apartment. The two set their backpacks on the floor by the door, Conner immediately sat down at the edge of his bed while Dante unbuttoned his white polo shirt (forgot to tell you guys that Dante and Conner wear school uniforms, you know, white polo shirt and jeans.) and threw it at the laundry basket as if he was playing basketball.

"Dude, not in front of me…" Conner complained, noting that Dante was shirtless.

"Hey, it's my house, and besides it's just us guys here." Dante reasoned.

The white-haired and now shirtless (the girl readers scream out in joy) student walked over to the refrigerator and rummaged through it.

"Got anything to eat?" Conner asked after examining the room a bit.

"Just a couple of sodas and some left over pizza." He replied from behind the refrigerator door.

"I'll just take the soda."

Dante grabbed two soda cans and closed the fridge. He threw one over to Conner while opening the other for himself.

"So you're brother lives next door?" Conner asked while catching the soda can flying in his direction.

Dante simply gave him a nod as he was drinking off his can.

"That reminds me." He said, he emptied his soda and stepped out. The white-haired and still shirtless (the girl readers scream again in joy), student walked over to the door adjacent to his and gave a knock.

"Yo, Vergil, you there?" he asked after knocking.

The door then partly open, inside standing was non other than spiky-haired science whiz looking fiercely at his younger brother.

"What do you want?" he said in a stoic manner.

"Got any spare cash I can borrow?" Dante answered.

Suddenly Enzo passed by the hallway, his eyes caught the "brotherly" conversation happening but he just kept walking, he didn't feel that it was business to interfere, however, he remembered to tell Dante something.

"Dante your rent is still due." He reminded without bothering to stop.

"Yeah, I'm working on it right now." Dante said to the landlord passing by.

"So do you have any?" he immediately returned to his brother.

Vergil was starting to get annoyed of his brother's antics.

"No…" he said frustratingly and then closing the door in Dante's face.

"Yeah right, thanks a lot, next time you need any money I won't give you any." Dante threatened thinking Vergil would hear from the other side of the door.

After the "peaceful" compromise, Dante returned to his room, "I'm guessing everything turned out okay?" Conner asked sarcastically after overhearing everything.

"Hell yeah it did." Dante answered with the same sarcasm.

Soon Enzo appeared before Dante's door again. "Dante, forgot to tell you, a while ago someone was looking for you." He explained.

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Bet you 3 bucks it's Mary." Conner joked.

"It was this blonde lady, she said she wanted to talk to you, I told her you weren't here and she just left a package instead." Enzo continued.

"You owe me 3 bucks." Dante pointed out to Conner as he was walking over to the landlord. "A package?" he asked again.

"Yeah." Enzo then brought out a large box and handed it to Dante, "I think she might come back sometime." Enzo then left the white-haired student's door and descended down the stairs.

"What is it?" Conner asked as Dante was holding the package in his arms.

"Don't know." He clarified.

"Well, open it." Conner ordered.

Dante then set the package on the floor and began to unwrap it. Afterwards he gazed of what its contents were.

"What the?" the two said in unison.


	5. The Package

A/N: Hey you guys, here's Chapter 5, Dante is really OOC in this chap, my bad. I know that some of you have been dying to know what was in Dante's package and some might already know what was in it. Either way read and review.

Chapter 5

The Package

Dante and Conner both had their eyes down at the contents of the package they just recently received.

"Is that what I think it is?" Conner asked.

"I think so." Dante replied.

Inside the large box lay a unique broad sword with a silver demonic skull engraving by the hilt. The white-haired student then noticed that a note was also in the package. He picked it up and read what was written in it.

**REBELLION**

"It's a sword." Dante said to Conner.

"Yeah, I can see that but why the hell would anybody give you a sword?" Conner wondered while putting his finger on his chin to think.

"I have no idea." Dante picked up the sword from the box to examine it from a closer view.

_Rebellion, huh?_ He thought while wielding the vicious blade a bit.

"Whoah dude, watch it." The brown-haired student said alarmingly as Dante was daydreaming with a weapon in hand.

"Woops, sorry about that." He apologized. He then set the dangerous blade back into the box so he won't accidentally slash his best friend with it.

"Man, why do you always get the cool stuff?" Conner complained in jealousy.

"I don't know."

"I say lets sell on e-bay for a good price."

"Forget it dude, I'm going to figure out who sent me this and why. I have this strange feeling that there's more to this thing than meets the eye." Dante said with a serious look on his face.

"Like the feeling you normally have when Mary's around?" Conner joked, his laughter was soon cut off when Dante thumped him in the head real hard.

"Oww!"

"Not that feeling, you idiot." Dante corrected.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding." Conner replied while scratching the sore part of his head.

Meanwhile in the next room, Vergil was in a comfortable position in his chair with a book in hand. He then noticed that there was a large box by his door, it wasn't that thick but it had a considerable length. He remembered picking it up earlier and receiving the same little story from Enzo.

_I wonder…_

After escaping his thoughts, he then quietly returned to his reading.

School the next day, Dante had his mind wrapped up in the strange package from yesterday and he can't quite really focus in class…wait, Dante never really pays any attention to class. Whatever, he was practically thinking about the sword all day, okay? The same troubles followed the young adolescent even through his Chemistry class. Mary's presence didn't seem to bother him at the time.

"Dante can you hand me that empty beaker?" Mary asked politely as she had her hands in some chemicals and simply wasn't able to reach across their table.

"Uh…what? Oh, sure." Dante said with a bit of surprise as if he just woke up from an 8 hour long sleep. He did as he told and handed the item over to his lab partner. "Here you go."

"Thanks, hey Dante are you feeling okay? You've been spacing out more than you usually do." Mary noticed.

"It's nothing, I just kind of got this strange package yesterday and it's been bugging me all day." Dante said with slight embarrassment. Up front, Vergil looked at his younger brother over the corner of his eye after overhearing the conversation between the two.

_Hmm…Package?_

Soon the bell rang and class ended, regular routine followed for the white-haired student as he was by his locker with buddy, Conner. They were having another brain-storming about the mystery behind the blade. Afterwards, the two parted ways when they decided to start heading for their respective classes.

Dante was walking the slightly crowded hallways, his mind was still off-set.

_Damn it, I can't get my mind off that thing. I just got to know who sent it to me and why in the first place? This just doesn't make any sense._

The young de-….I mean student was too busy that he didn't stop to look where he was going and accidentally bumped into another student. She fell to the floor and dropped all of the books she was carrying in her arms due to the collision, and of all people in their high school he had to run into Mary.

"Oops, sorry about that, I really should watch where I'm going." Dante apologized while helping her up, he then just realized who he bumped into.

_Oh Great, it's Mary._

"It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going either." She admitted with a smile.

"Here, let me pick up your books for you." He offered, it was the least he could do after knocking them down in the first place. He then kneeled down and started picking up the books on the floor.

"Oh no, I don't mind." She said with concerning, she started picking up her books herself. As the two was about to reach for the last book on the floor, both Dante and Mary noticed that in their reach, their faces moved uncomfortably closer to each other. The blushed and looked away in unison, Dante bothered picking up the book anyways.

"Uh here." He said shyly though the blush in his face while they were standing up, handing the book back to her.

"Thanks." She replied while blushing herself.

An awkward silence soon radiated between the couple even through the loudness of the hallways.

"So…are you going with anybody to the dance?" Dante brought up, scratching the back of his head a bit to relieve the tension.

"No, not really." She said honestly. "Do you?"

"No one."

The two was quiet for a moment,

"Hey, do want to go with me Dante? Since we both don't have anyone to go with." Mary suddenly broke the ice.

"What?...I mean...S-sure, if you don't mind." he was shocked to hear what she just said.

_Holy Shit! Did she just say she wanted to go with me to the School Dance? This can't be real, I must be dreaming or something, but I did feel her crash into me 5 minutes ago._

"Great!" she said with enthusiasm, "Oh! I've completely lost track of time, I got to go now, bye." She soon left the white-haired teen and disappeared behind the crowded halls.

"Bye"

_I can't believe it…I'm going to the dance with Mary! I c__an't wait to tell Conner about this!_


	6. The Mysterious Stranger

A/N: Short Chapter here compared to the others. Not much humor in this chapter either, couldn't think of anything to put without disrupting the story. Please review.

Chapter 6

The Mysterious Stranger

Dismissal time, the familiar three are standing in front of their school.

"Wait, so you're going to the dance with Mary?" Conner asked. "Alright, who are you and what'd you do to the real Dante?"

"Ha ha, very funny, dude." Dante said with a bit of annoyance, considering that his best friend isn't taking him seriously.

"Ahh, that's so romantic!" Bridget said with a girlish enthusiasm.

"Dante, my friend, I didn't know you had it in you." Conner said with a grin in his face while shrugging his elbow to the white-haired student.

"Look, I'm not trying to make such a bid deal out of it, okay?" Dante reasoned to the two.

"But it is a big deal, to you anyways." The brown-haired student said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine…" The white-haired student sighed in defeat, "How about you are you going with anyone yet?" he tried to change the subject.

"Oh, me and Bridget are going together, since neither of us have anyone to go to, it'll save us the embarrassment of being alone in the dance." Conner looked over the brunette next to him and gave a gentle smile while she smiled back.

"But there is the embarrassment of people thinking that there's something between you two." Dante pointed out.

"Whatever." Conner said, disregarding his best friend's last comment.

"Well, it's been a great day you guys, I'll best be heading home, see you tomorrow." Bridget bade farewell to the two and left, soon Conner felt it was time for him to leave as well.

"Yeah dude, peace out."

Dante started his usual walk home, since he wasn't in the mood of enduring a 2-3 stoplight walk; he decided to talk a shortcut through the alleys. It beats the time, and if any hoodlums cause trouble, Dante was more than enough to deal with them. He may be failing academically, but in when it comes to athletics, he's the best in their school. An impressive player of almost every sport that's it's the only thing he can practically brag about to his brother. Not to mention he's gotten himself into fights from before, so if something happens right here, right now, it's old news to him.

The sun soon started to disappear into a quiet sunset in the sky signaling that I'll be dark soon. As the young white-haired adolescent was traversing across the deserted alley ways, he could sense the dark and silent aura subsiding within the area. He tried to ignore it as he was continuing on.

He suddenly felt someone grab his arm. Then he was face to face with an odd looking man, he was wearing an old brown long coat, and his face was being covered by its hood and a scarf he wore around his neck.

"THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!" The strange man suddenly shouted at Dante.

"Hey man, what's you're prob?" Dante said while moving his arm lose from the stranger's grip.

"They're coming for you, boy, you and your brother. You are no longer safe, soon they will find you. You must prepare yourself of what's to come!"

Dante was starting to get crept out; the mysterious man wasn't making sense at all. Then the man grabbed his shoulders and shook him up a bit.

"Listen, boy!" he was clearly getting frustrated that his audience wasn't listening.

"Hey!" Dante fought back his grip. He defensively took the man's scarf and pushed him against the wall in the alley.

"Look pal, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, so leave me alone."

Then something sounded off behind them, the rackety impact of a trash can lid falling because of a mouse bumping into it.

Dante looked behind him, after seeing what it was; he resumed his confrontation with the stranger. But when he did so, the man had already disappeared. Straight off his finger tips, he didn't even feel a drop of movement.

"What the hell?" the white-haired high school student surveyed his surrounding a bit to check. No one.

"Weirdoes in this neighborhood." Pushing the incident behind him, Dante simply resumed his walk home.

Unbeknownst to him, the enigmatic man was standing above the rooftop, carefully watching him from a distance.

"You must prepare yourself for what's to come, boy."

Dante reached his apartment soon afterwards, when he got inside his room, he plopped himself against the couch. He's still thinking through what just happened.

_Who was that guy?_

_What the hell did he want with me?_

Something then came across his mind; he eased up his chair to catch a view of Rebellion from his desk, still in its original package.

_Does this have anything to do with that sword?_


	7. Meet The Parents

A/N: What? No reviews, you guys got a little creeped out over my previous chapter? Yeah, I always wanted to try my hand in the Horror genre fanfics. Don't worry, no more of that kind of thing again in this story.

Chapter 7

Meet The Parents

Dante was lying face up in his bed with troubling thoughts still lingering in his mind. He put a serious face as he recalls everything.

_The Anonymous Package…_

_That weird sword…_

_The Mysterious Stranger…_

_Somehow I feel that they're all connected somehow._

The white-haired student decided to sit up right. Still keeping the serious look on him, he edged to the side of his bed near a small drawer by his bed side. He opened it and took an amulet from inside. It was a fairly small silver amulet, about the same size as his fist; it bore a red ruby in the center and was attached to a silver chain.

_Mom's amulet…one of the last mementos me and Vergil have from her._

After observing the treasure for quite a bit more time, the young adolescent laid back down in the bed. He closed his eyes forcefully to try and shove all the troubles away and get some peaceful sleep.

School the next day…

Dante had just had half his classes done for the day, and he was quietly setting things straight in his locker for the other half. Also, he was wearing his mother's amulet this time under his school polo shirt. He then felt someone's presence walk up to him, but he didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"Conner, what is it?" he presumed casually, but as his eyes trailed from his locker door, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey Dante…" Mary greeted with a bit of a cheerful smile.

"Mary! Sorry, I…uh, didn't know it was you!" Dante said while scratching the back of his head, he felt a bit embarrassed in front of the girl he likes.

_Why does it always have to be her? Not that I don't mind._

"Hey Dante, our project is getting a little behind and the deadline is coming up. Want to come over to my place after school to work on it?" She asked.

"S-sure." He answered, staggering a bit as he thought through her little proposal.

_Did she just ask me to go to her house? First the dance, and now this, am I dreaming? Am I on drugs? Drunk even?_

"Great see you after school." She bade a farewell.

"Yeah..." he simply waved back.

After School, Dante meet up with Mary by the school gate, Conner was with him but he parted ways briefly.

"By you two love birds, have fun, and don't forget to use protection…" Conner joked while leaving, creating a nerve to pulse on Dante's forehead.

"What did Conner say?" Mary asked as she didn't hear.

"Nothing," Dante lied.

"Oh, I thought he said something…" she agreed.

The walk to her house didn't take that long…ok…it was just across the street from the school, literally not taking that long.

"Man, Mary, you're lucky, your house is just across the school. I have to walk 3 blocks to get to mine." Dante joked to break the silence while they were walking. She laughed slightly of how much it was true.

When the two got to the door, the brunette noticed something…

"Dante, I didn't know you were wearing a necklace." She pointed out.

"Oh that." Dante just remembered, he brought out the amulet from under his shirt and hung it properly outside his neck so it can be seen. "It's from my mother…"

"Really? I should meet her sometime." Mary said, but Dante went quiet all of the sudden.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she apologized.

"It's okay, I don't mind." The white-haired student said.

Mary got out the key she keeps in her backpack and opened the door to her house. It was a simple little house, the living room was designed quite nicely, the kitchen can be seen from an open door to the right and the stair case greeted them from the left. Quietly sitting by the couch with a red-covered book in hand was a bald, stoic old man. Dante could see his cold eyes move left to right as it was observing the book.

"That's my dad." Mary pointed out.

"Ahhh…you must be Dante, I've heard so much, I am Arkham." Greeted the father. His same cold eyes looked with Dante's.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you, sir." Dante said politely as he shook the man's hand, trying to not let the Goosebumps get to him. Suddenly, the impression on Arkham's face shifted, or what was his eyes gazing at rather.

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's an interesting amulet you have there my boy." He said with a mysterious and haunting tone, he was then interrupted when a lady emerged from the kitchen door.

"And this striking young man must be Dante."

"Uh, Dante…this is my mom." Mary said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He greeted.

"C'mon Dante, let's get to work, my room is upstairs." Mary said as she hasted along the stairs.

"You two stay out of trouble now, and please don't make such a mess." Her mother scolded the two a bit.

"MOM!" Mary tantrum over the embarrassment.

Dante followed upstairs, entering the room she just did. Typical girl's room, she wasn't into the pink wallpaper you'd normally see in Teen Movies but it still looked like your typical girl's bed room.

"I know, my parents are a bit weird…" Mary noted as Dante was being quiet.

"Oh, it's not that it's just- "The white-haired teen looked down on his amulet. "Nothing…"

A/N: Can you guys please review this time? I'm begging you! This can have major effects concerning the next chapter, I'm serious! Nah, I'm just kidding (the author laughs to himself) Please review though.


	8. For Real

A/N: A bit of a chaotic chapter here...you have been warned...nah, just kidding, read and review.

Chapter 8

For Real

"Here's the project Dante…" Mary handed him a large cardboard poster with some markings already on it. They were supposed to make a huge poster with the Periodic Table of Elements in it for Chemistry Class. Now I know what your saying, "this is freshman stuff", well sorry! I can't think of anything else to put okay?!

(sigh) anyways, Dante was observing the poster to see where to pick up where his lab partner left off. It's not like him to do a lot of work but considering that the girl he has a crush on is the one asking for help, who wouldn't say "no"?

"The supplies are over by my desk." Mary pointed out. "I'll just be heading in the bathroom to change out of my school clothes and into something more comfortable, okay?" she then went inside the bathroom in her room and closed the door.

Like most guys, Dante was busy daydreaming……whoah, my bad, turning ol' Dante into a perv, scratch that last part. Let's just say he was busy working on a project. Walking over the desk she instructed awhile ago to get some rulers, pencils, and markers he can use. Soon, Mary came out of the bathroom…

(Male readers must be edging in their seats right now but sadly, this fic is rated T and not M, so I can't have Mary walking around in her house in the same manner Dante did in an earlier chapter.)

She was wearing pajama pants and a white shirt which showed her curves and mid-rift (...still not that bad). She gently placed her worn school uniform by the basket of dirty laundry. Afterwards, she walked over and sat with our familiar white-haired adolescent.

"So, what do you think so far?" she asked.

"Everything looks great." Dante responded observing the poster with his hand under his chin but his eyes were trailing off somewhere else.

_Mary looks even more beautiful out of her school uniform…Dante! Stop being perverted! Focus! Focus! _(Sorry couldn't help it but Dante is a guy you know, this just proves that he's not gay in my fic.)

"Well let's get to work…" she said with enthusiasm.

An hour or so passed and the two finally finished their project. It still remained on the same bed room floor but looked quite more A-worthy than it was before; towering over it was Dante with a grin on his face, enjoying his sweet success.

Afterwards, Dante plopped down on Mary's bed in exhaustion, "Argh, I still need to walk home and I'm already dead tired." He scowled. He then shifted a bit to get a comfortable position.

"Dante, that's my bed." Mary said playfully while walking over to him.

"Oops sorry," he apologized and get up to just sit along the side of the bed while she sat next to him.

"Hey, I need to tell you something…" the brunette suddenly went serious, the tired young high school boy next to her simply gazed in confusion.

"Dante, I...I…" she found it hard to get the words out.

_Is she about to tell me what I think she's about to tell me?_

"I…I…" Mary looked down on her feet, while Dante was dying to know what the next part of her sentence would be.

_I have to be sure…_

"Mary, what are you trying to say?" Dante asked as he couldn't stand in anticipation no longer. The girl next to him looked at his direction, staring deep into his blue eyes. (This is it! The moment you guys have all been waiting for!)

She couldn't take it any longer, words weren't enough anymore. Mary pulled Dante by his uniform collar and pressed her lips against his. The white-haired boy's eyes shot wide open in shock and surprise.

_Is this really happening?_

But he wanted this all along, after regaining his composure, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, feeling each beat of her heart. He slowly closed his eyes as he submitted to her locking her lip into his. Yet, something felt strange…and everything went pitch black.

"Dante?"

"Dante?!..." he heard a familiar voice echo through his ears.

"Dante, you okay?" it continued…

"Dante., wake up!" Mary shouted.

"AHHH!!" The white-haired student got up from the bed he was lying in. He looked around to see that he was still in the brunette's bed room.

"You sure fall asleep real quick." She joked. "I thought you were just lying down my bed to rest up, next thing I know you were fast asleep."

_It was all a dream?_

"Man, it's getting late, I think I better go home." He said scratching his head.

"Sure," Mary escorted his sleepy friend downstairs, lucky that her parents weren't there, her dad really gave him the chills from the very moment he got here. The two reached the front door.

"Bye." Mary said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow." Dante gave a farewell as he trailed away from her house.

Afterwards, our familiar white-haired friend was thinking through his head while he was making his way home.

_For a second there, I thought that was all for real…_

A/N: You guys didn't think I'd end the suspense right here, right now. Dante and Mary will form a relationship early in the story? HELL NO!

Oh yeah, by the way, please review.


	9. First Encounter

A/N: Yo, sorry if I haven't been updating in awhile, atleast I'm updating now. Putting the long delay aside, hope you like this chapter, a bit of Action/Adventure and slight Humor but I'm just too lazy to change the settings and stuff. Read and review.

Chapter 9

First Encounter

"So you were dreaming that you were making out with her?" Conner said with a slight laugh and his usual grin, he was bugging Dante about the incident all day through school and it continued till they started walking to the white-haired high school student's house.

"I'm starting to regret telling you things about my life, you know." Dante scowled.

"Ahh lighten up dude, you're guy. I understand that. Atleast the dream didn't have anything do to with stuff below your waist."

"Just drop it will ya'?" Dante said in annoyance while grasping his neck to see if his mother's amulet is still in its place, he was wearing it more and more recently as it felt like there was some reason to, yet he doesn't know why.

As the sun begins to set, the two continued they're long walk in the windy autumn breeze. Quiet, peaceful, your typical walks like before, or so they thought.

"Did you notice that the neighborhood is deserted?" The brown-haired adolescent brought up the subject to stop the quiet atmosphere.

Dante suddenly stopped in the sidewalk they were strolling on, trailing behind Conner, the winds then stopped suspiciously as if responding in unison with the white-haired boy.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Conner asked concerning, looking back to his direction.

The expression on Dante's face made it clear as if something was terribly bothering him, like he couldn't contain himself just standing in there in the sidewalk.

"Something's wrong, I can feel something…" he looked all around him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like something is not right, something doesn't feel right here…"

"Ok dude, you're starting to become a bit paranoid here."

"Something is following us!" Dante said in a bit of a shock.

"Following us?" Conner asked. The two turned around to see if anything was behind them. "I don't see anything…"

Suddenly a grim figure jumped out of the alley way to their left. Shivered to it's bone-like body, it's skeletal face and gleaming red eyes purged from the dark violet hood and cloak it was wearing, and to the two's worst fear, the scythe the creature was carrying shined sharply (and I do mean sharply) through the sunset. For certain, it wasn't someone you'd say a friendly "hello" to.

"Holy Sh…, what the hell is that thing!" Conner pointed out with his eyes about to pop out of his face in shock and fear.

"I don't know, but I think running sounds like a good idea right now." Dante said hastily while pushing his friend to get moving in the opposite direction.

The two high school students ran and ran just to get away from the unearthly being that was in pursuit of them. But somehow, the thing just wouldn't give up. It was clear that it was trying to kill them as the creature swung it's weapon around in hopes that they'd be caught.

Feeling the fatigue, Dante knew he had to do something if they want to escape from this chase. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Conner's uniform and makes a sharp 90 degree turn into the next alley. The creature had to readjust its speed to try and make the cut and it gave the two enough time to find a place to hide.

The creature surveyed the alley he last saw his targets in, holding his scythe firmly in his hands. Then it noticed that a pair of trash cans was out of place, he walked over in hopes of finding the two boys, then…

SMASH!

Much to the creature's dismay (and pain), his face met the hard metal impact of a trash can lid, courtesy of our familiar white-haired friend. "Sweet dreams..." he taunted over the fallen foe.

"Dude, c'mon while it's out cold." Conner signaled, his best friend simply gave him a nod in agreement then dropped the trash can lid he was holding on to. Though the two were still running, the beast wasn't trailing them anymore. It wasn't long until they finally reached the apartment building.

Scurrying to the right room number, they closed the door, locked and shut.

"Dude…what was that thing?" Conner asked while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't have the slightest idea…" Dante said, panting as well.

"That was demon you just ran into, boys." The two heard a feminine voice. They looked up to see a mysterious blonde lady sitting by the couch.

"I've been looking for you…Dante." She said with a grin.

To Be Continued…

A/N: If you guys are a fan of the DMC series then…wait…you guys ARE fans of the DMC series, if not you wouldn't be reading this now would you, right? Anyways, you people must've guessed our visitor by now and to be honest, I'm just a bit lazy to tell who it is. That way, they'll still be a reason for you to read the next chapter. For this chapter, read and review.


	10. A First Taste of Power

A/N: Barely any reviews? Damn it. Well, I must admit, my writing tends to go sloppy from time to time but I'll try my best to keep them in the up and up. Interesting chapter I came up with here, hope you guys like it. And please, review.

Chapter 10

A First Taste of Power

"Who are you?" Dante asked the mysterious woman who was casually sitting in his couch. Conner had an aggressive look on his face which gave the same question.

_Two stranger encounters in one week…ironic. _Dante thought.

"My name is Trish…" the blonde woman said. "I have much to tell you, Dante."

One long explanation later…

(_Bleach_ parody here, I just couldn't resist)

"So let me get this straight," Dante said with his arms crossed as he was sitting in chair across from the newly acquainted guest. "My father was a powerful demon warrior who saved the world from his own kind?"

Trish gave him a nod in response.

"Yet my mother was still human, and that means I'm "half" demon (Dante makes a quote gesture with his hands), possessing super-human powers?" the white-haired student continued while Trish simply gave the same nod as before.

"And the demon me and Conner ran into earlier wanted to kill me because I am "half" demon. (Dante makes another quote gesture with his hands) Trish gave one final nod in agreement.

"Now this is all highly believable to me…" Dante stood up from his chair and walked over to Conner who was standing by the corner listening as well. "Dude, better call the Mental Hospital, I think this lady has lost it big time." He whispered to the brown-haired boy.

"Dante I'm serious…" Trish stood up from the couch after over-hearing as well.

"Sure you are." Dante said sarcastically.

"I'm the one who sent you your father's own sword." She pointed out.

"Yeah, where'd you get that thing anyway? Novelty store down the street?" he simply continued mocking her.

"Dante, that demon from earlier is only the first from thousands you'll have to face in the future." Trish was getting frustrated, suddenly very demon she was talking about barged through the apartment door.

"Well, I guess she was right about that last one dude." Conner said.

"eh, whatever." Dante replied in a casual manner.

Soon, the apartment room was being flooded by more demons, out to get our familiar white-haired friend. "Dante, use this," Trish shouted out, she threw Rebellion to Dante who caught it worryingly.

"What? I don't know how to use this thing!" he panicked not knowing what to do with the weapon in hand.

"Just imagine you're playing Onimusha!" Conner suggested. (In reference to another Capcom game here.)

"O…k…" Dante said with a raised-brow considering what his best friend just brought up. "Whatever, I'll just swing this thing around and hope I get lucky."

Ironically, the white-haired student wasn't so bad, if this was the real Devil May Cry video game, maybe I'll give him the "Alright!" rating on the combo meter. With each swing and slash, the lesser demons were almost begging for mercy if they had the chance. Trish helped out a bit through some kicks and punches while Conner safely just stood out of harm's way.

"Not bad." Trish commented as the room was starting to clear.

"Thanks." Dante said with cockiness turning to face the blonde girl. But he failed to see that one of the demons have snuck up behind him.

"DANTE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Conner shouted seeing the situation coming. Too late, as the white-haired student turned around the scythe was already coming right at him, he was caught off guard and all he could do was stand and gape in surprise.

_It's over…I am going to die right here, right now?_

Blood dripped on the carpet floor, Dante felt the cold, painful scythe, sending him to his knees and impaling him across his left shoulder and all the way down to his chest. Trish acted too late, she was still able to kick the demon straight out the room but the damage was already done.

"Dante are you alright?" Conner said panicking. Dante touched the large cut on his shoulder and chest. Something felt strange…

"I…don't know." He said with a bit of confusion. He touched the large gaping wound on his body, it didn't hurt, he's seen it on TV of how people suffering from an injury like this shout and cry out in pain yet it didn't hurt that much. He stood up from his bloodied position on the floor.

_What the? I can still move...but that's impossible. It's like this life-threatening injury isn't even here._

"Dante, you're wound is gone!" Conner pointed out in surprise. He was right, the cut was suddenly, no, miraculously gone right off his chest. Dante checked but he only met the remaining stains of blood on his uniform.

"Now do you believe me? Son of Sparda…" Trish said.

_Sparda? Was that my father's name? This is just not making any sense. _Dante's head was spinning out of control with the truck-load of ideas bombarding him.

The white-haired student still couldn't believe it; he stared down at his shaking hands. "What's happening to me?" he asked in much confusion.

"It has happened long before you were even born." She explained.

Dante grasped his neck again to find his mother's amulet; Trish noticed the memento as well. "I got to go now, I'm sure that we will meet again. There is still much for you to learn." She bade a farewell leaving though the wrecked room door.

"Dante, would you keep it down in there?!" The two heard Vergil shout out from the neighboring room. Then Enzo showed up by the door or at least, what's left of it.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! What happened here?!" he asked in shock and surprise.

The two high school students simply stood there in the middle of the hell-stormed room, thinking of a good reason to give the landlord before them.

Meanwhile somewhere…

"Does he still have it?" A mysterious voice echoed.

"Yes, and he's taking good care of it." Another voice said, but a feminine one this time.

"Good, now all we need to do is get to the other son." he continued.

"I haven't located him yet, Master, but I've sent his package already." She responded.

"I believe he is far more difficult to find than Dante." (The writer was laughing out loud when he typed this in, I hope you see why.)

"I shall do my best, and what of your daughter? She is still involved with the boy."

"I will deal with that matter myself." The anonymous voice laughed evilly.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Like it? Hope so and please review please! Due to some requests, I'm trying my best to come up with some new stories. But I'm still trying to come up with ideas where you people will find interesting.


	11. Rising Conflicts

A/N: Sorry for the REALLY long update, Errors kept popping whenever I uploaded this file so it kind'a got post-poned, there's that and I'm kind'a working on my other fics as well, there's that and the fact that had some errors to take care off before I could properly post again. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, please review.

Chapter 11

Rising Conflicts

School the next day, standing by his locker like always, Dante still couldn't shake the feeling. He died yesterday and yet he's right here, still standing, still breathing, as if it didn't really happen. He just couldn't look at himself the same way every again.

_My whole life I thought I was just like everybody else…I guess I thought wrong._

Conner knew his friend was still in a state of shock and depression from yesterday, he gave him a pat on the back to try and get him in a good mood. Something then came to his mind,

"Yo Dante, if that blonde lady said your dad was a demon then doesn't that make your bro…" he then interrupted by someone.

"Hey Conner, hey Dante," Bridget greeted the two. (Bridget hasen't appeared in my fic in quite awhile.)

"Oh hey, Bridget." The two replied.

"Dante is something wrong?" the brunette then noticed.

"Oh, nothing." The white-haired student said.

_I can't let anybody know what I am…what I really am…_

"Are you sure because you seem…" she continued but Conner then cut her off.

"Hey Bridget, the bell's about to ring, I think we should get to our class now." Conner said, talking her hand to get her away from Dante. He knew as well that everybody knowing that Dante is a half-demon from the underworld is a really bad thing, a really, really bad thing.

_Thanks Conner, I owe you one…_

Getting to his class also, the white-haired half-demon proceeded into his chemistry class. He passed his brother and quietly took his seat next to Mary. It wasn't long till the teacher started well, teaching. Dante simply isolated himself in his thoughts.

_I wonder if there are other things I can do…_

_Super-strength?_

_Lightning fast speed or something,_

_Maybe I can shoot web from my hands like from that one comic book I read._

The teacher noticed that the one student wasn't listening to the lessons. "Dante, what type of bond happens when you combine an Alkali Metal and a Halogen?" the teacher asked, Dante mentally snapped himself after hearing his name being called out.

"Uh…" he tried to come up with an answer.

"Ionic." He heard Mary softly whisper to him.

"Is it Ionic?" Dante answered.

"Yes, quite right. Do pay more attention, Dante." The teacher said.

"Thanks." Dante whispered back to the brunette next to him.

"No problem…"

Soon class ended with the bell ringing, then followed by the students crowding to exit the room. The half-demon was walking with his lab partner.

"Wow, I can't believe we got an A+ for our project." She happily said.

"I know, and best part is, Vergil only got an A- on his." Dante said cockily while giving a cocky grin to his brother. Vergil simple gave him his usual stares in annoyance.

"Dante, stop bragging around," Mary said playfully.

School ended a couple of periods after that and Dante alongside Conner, Bridget, and Mary emerged from the school's entrance doors.

"See you later, you two, I'm going over Conner's house." Bridget said with enthusiasm while hastily dragging the brown-haired boy by his hand.

"Whoah, Bridget slow down, no need for a hurry…see ya you guys." Conner managed to say before they disappeared into the street corner.

"Bye." Dante waved while tugging on his backpack, hanging over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." Mary said as well. "Those two are such a cute couple."

"Yeah, I know."

The two slowly looked at each other after thinking over what they just said; a blush surfaced on both of them and then they suddenly looked away in unison.

"I think I should go now." Dante suggested escaping the embarrassment.

"Yeah, me too… Oh, don't forget that the school dance is two days from now." She reminded before leaving. "Bye, Dante."

"Uh…bye,"

_Damn, the dance, how could I forget? I got to take Mary to the dance. I don't even have anything to wear yet!_

Dante walked quite fast to his house unlike he normally does to save time, time that he could use to make preparations for his upcoming date.

Getting to his apartment a tad earlier, he rushed up the stares and ran into another white-haired boy. Vergil was just about to go inside his room himself when Dante suddenly came.

"Dante…" the older twin said in a cold manner.

"What? Not giving your little brother a hug?" Dante replied sarcastically. Vergil ignored the comment and just entered his room then locked the door shut. Dante didn't mind, this was their usual "brotherly bonding" so to speak. He then entered his own room…

The white-haired half-demon placed his backpack over by the corner and plopped himself unto his bed.

_I wonder how Mary will react if I tell her the truth about me._

He tried to visualize the scenario…

"Mary I got something important to tell you…" Dante walked up to the girl he has feelings for. They were in school and it seems the surroundings were a bit more private.

"What is it Dante?" she asked, turning to face his direction.

"Look, I know this is going to sound crazy but…I'm a demon!" he just hastily said it.

Mary went silent then bursted out laughing.

_Ok…not the kind of reaction I was looking for…_

Dante finished his daydream and sat upright on his bed. He then noticed something odd happening to his wall, it was turning to a pool like portal as if it something is trying to come out of it. With a raised brow in curiosity, he got up and walked over it to get a closer look. (This doesn't look good.)

He stood infront of the strange phenomenon commencing in his very room, his face edged closer.

_Do you think I should touch this thing to see what happens? _he questioned himself.

Suddenly a bone-like hand emerged from the wall and grabbed the white-haired half-demon by the neck. He felt the cold, dead fingers grip him tightly and pulling him off his feet. Soon, the creature fully revealed itself, stepping out of the portal. It was a reaper like all the others but was much larger than the ones he faced from before. It had a long black robe, but more importantly, his scythe's blade pulsed which meant it was far more dangerous.

The creature pinned Dante against the opposite wall and it gave a siren-like scream through its hollow blue eyes and mouth. The high school student struggled in an effort to break free but it was no use, the thing was far stronger than he is.

_Damn it's no use…_

_I got to get this demon off me and get my sword._

Dante made a quick and hard jab to the creature's face. "Take this," he taunted then unleashed blow after blow. Sand was shaking off the reaper with each hit.

_He's made of sand?!_

The creature had enough; it gripped tighter around Dante's neck causing him to wince in pain a bit, then it raised its scythe upward and prepared to strike his target…

_Damn it, NO!_

To Be Continued…

A/N: Please review. Enough said…


	12. Unexpected Help

A/N: Man, I feel like I haven't added a chapter in months, next time, I'll try to update more than every once in a while. Here's chapter 12 everybody, please read and review.

Chapter 12

Unexpected Help

Dante was pinned against the wall by the Hell Vanguard's cold, dead, hands. Preparing to make his strike, the Reaper raised its pulsing scythe, and the white-haired half-demon had nothing else to do but gasp and watch, but then…

**SLASH!**

(A/N: I couldn't think of a good onomatopoeia to put here but whatever.)

The creature cried out its siren-like scream again, but now it was as if it was crying out in pain. Dante looked to notice that the Hell Vanguard's hand, the one that was holding up its weapon, was now cut off!

"Pathetic, Dante. Simply…pathetic," Someone called out. The reaper and the half-demon both looked in unison to were the voice came from. There, standing by the door, was another familiar white-haired young man.

"…Vergil!" Dante said after seeing clearly who it was. Vergil still had his same death glare on his face, but more importantly, he was carrying something in his hand. The Hell Vanguard then released his grip from Dante; apparently it wants a stronger prey to battle. It took menacingly slow steps towards the spiky-haired high school student. Vergil just sighed over its attempt on intimidating him; he unsheathed the weapon he had in his hand. The katanna shined sharply in the apartment room as he held it out horizontally for the two to see. Then in a blink of an eye, Vergil disappeared from where he was standing.

_What the hell? Where'd he go? _Dante thought, surveying the area left to right.

"I'm right here, brother…" Dante looked to see that his twin was standing on the other side of the room, already sheathing his blade. He then saw that the Hell Vanguard has been sliced in half right across its abdomen. Turning into a pile of sand, the reaper gave out one final scream in death and agony.

_Could it be…He's a demon, too?_

"Look, I appreciate your help but it wasn't at all necessary." The younger twin said, trying to hide his weakness at the time. "Cool, sword, where'd you get it?" Dante asked, dusting the remaining grains of sand off his school uniform.

"Same way you got yours." Vergil responded in his same stoic manner while pointing out to Rebellion still leaning by the wall. Seeing no more point in staying, the spiky white-haired student made his way to exit out of the room.

"So I'm guessing you know about what we're really are?" Dante asked his brother before he reached the door.

"I know far more than you do, that's for certain." He responded before completely leaving.

"…show-off." Dante remarked sarcastically, and then he suddenly felt itchiness under his school shirt. "Great…more sand."

The next day…

"Dude, I can't believe we won!" Conner said with enthusiasm to his best friend.

"Hell yeah, we did." Dante responded, admiring his reflection at the trophy he was holding. The two were backstage at the school auditorium packing their instruments and equipment away, the "Battle of the Bands" competitions has just officially ended (too bad, you guys just missed it, next time, try to get here earlier.) and guess who just took first place.

"Congratulations Conner!" Bridget said with joy as she came running in and immediately wrapping her arms around the brown-haired boy's neck and pulling him in into a hug. "You guys were great out there!" she added. (They are NOT kissing in this scene people!)

"uh…t-thanks…Bridget." Conner replied, trying hard to hide the red blushes bursting out of his face because of how extremely close she was. Dante was holding in his laugh over the look on his best friend's face…priceless. The white-haired boy gave a light cough to signal the couple that he was still present in the premises. "Well, I'll best be going Conner, Bridget, I'll just leave you two to have your little moment there," he remarked putting away his guitar in its case then taking it with him.

Making his way out of the venue, Dante looked back on the couple, seeing them talking and Conner desperately trying to regain his composure after almost getting a heart attack over Bridget. After losing sight of them, he just decided to make his way back home. With preparations set and done for his big date the following day, he just strolled down the sidewalk with a smile on his face.

_I can't wait for tomorrow..._He thought.

Meanwhile…

A mysterious figure slams his fist down hard on the desk he was sitting in front of, causing the cup of tea set on the desk to break. "How could he have survived, you mentioned that he hasn't grasped most of his powers yet!" he shouted in anger and frustration towards another figure.

"I'm sorry master, I was for certain that the Hell Vanguard could've killed the boy quite easily, I underestimated the boys powers." She apologized.

"I have enough of your mistakes, Trish." the aforementioned "master" said. "I shall now deal with this matter myself." He continued, clenching his fist tight.

"As you wish...Arkham…" Trish said.

"That amulet shall be mine!"

A/N: (gasp) the true masterminds have now revealed themselves! The readers could either be going "finally!" or "no! That was too soon!" Honestly, we can't do a damn thing about it anymore since I posted this chapter already, there's only one thing you guys and gals can do now…review!


	13. Rotten Luck

A/N: No author's notes this time, I'll just get right to the chapter, ok? But I still appreciate any reviews you send me.

Chapter 13

Rotten Luck

_Today is the day…_

_Oh yes, today is THE day!_

_Damn I can't wait._

Dante finished up and straightened out his clothes, he was wearing a (hmm…I wonder what formal wear goes well with Dante?) ok, he was wearing a fair blue polo undershirt along with black pants, topping it off with a matching jacket.

(There, ok…I don't want Dante to be in a suit and tie as if he was getting freakin' married or something. I just picked out what suitable outfit matches the occasion…It's just a school dance people! Not a wedding!)

(Author slicks up his messed up hair and tries to regain his composure after all the stress he has just suffered concerning Dante's fashion sentiment.)

Back to the story…

_Ok, do I have everything? _Dante mentally alerted himself.

_Check if you have everything before you leave the house…_

_Keys…check…_

_Wallet…check…_

_Ticket to the dance…check…_

_Flowers…uh…_

…

_Aww crap, I forgot to get flowers. I can't have a date with Mary without flowers!_

He suddenly remembered. Keeping his cool, he took a deep breath and started pacing around his apartment room. It wasn't long until something came to his mind. He stopped to look at the clock.

_Good…I still have 30 minutes before the dance officially starts, It's going to take me 15 minutes to get to the flower shop, then another 15 minutes to get myself to my big date in time. If I hurry, I shouldn't have any problems whatsoever._

With a plan guiding him along the way, Dante hastily walked downstairs and exited out of the apartment building. Reaching the flower shop as predicted he would, with 20 minutes still to spare. He tried to figure out which flower it seemed that Mary would like.

_Should I pick? _He eyed one bouquet of flowers.

_Oh, how about? _He glimpsed another.

_Then again…_

_Or this one?_

_Do you think?_

_This one looks nice._

"Aghh! I'm wasting time!" he scowled in frustration. "Just give me that one!" He pointed out one bouquet in complete random, ironically it wasn't at all a bad pick, for a guy whose in a complete hurry.

Taking out his wallet, he paid the shop keeper for the flowers and headed his way for the school. "15 minutes…I'm making good time." He said, looking on his watch while running across the sidewalk.

With his eyes fixed on the watch in his wrist and not where he was going, Dante suddenly felt crashing into a hard metal object of some sort. "OWWW!!!" he cried out, crashing on the ground and dropping the bouquet due to the impact. Shaking off from the pain, the white-haired half demon then looked up to see what he rammed into.

There stood in the middle of the sidewalk, was a large coffin-like structure planted into the ground and next to it was a strange unearthly being which drew similarities to the demons he faced these past couple of days. The large coffin then activated, releasing some sort of aura or smoke from its top.

_Well, at least it's just one guy…_Dante thought, getting up to his feet.

Then he stopped to notice that the smoke the strange new creature had just released turned into demons as well. It wasn't long until three new demons stood in front of the white-haired high school student. One of the reapers stepped on the flowers who got dropped on the sidewalk.

"C'mon you guys, I'm going to be late for my date and freakin' paid for those." He complained. Entering a stance to fight, considering he was currently unarmed, Dante unleashed a strong punch at one of his enemies, sending him flying across the street.

Not only were the other demons surprised by this but Dante as well, he loosened his fist and took a look at both his palms to see what was going on with him this time. "I guess I don't know my own strength." He remarked over what he just did. Without a second's thought, the next demon quickly leapt in an attempt to catch the young man off-guard, but Dante quickly gave a straight kick as the creature was coming down at him.

With two enemies already defeated with ease, Dante gave a cocky grin and taunted the last demon, "C'mon man." He called out. It then charged at the white-haired high school but met the same demise as the others when it was scrambled back into dust with a devastating uppercut from Dante.

Seeing that no one is left standing except for the target, the creature carrying the large coffin summoned another set of enemies to aid him. Quickly realizing that he forgot to dispatch of it first, Dante raced to the coffin-carrying beast but was soon met by fresh new group of demons, there were 5 of them this time, caught of guard, the first reaper then swing its scythe at the white-haired young man and managed to cut him across the chest.

"It was bad enough that you guys were trying to make me late for my date but ruining my suit! That's it…you crossed the line!" Now in an angry mood, Dante tightened his fists and stared down at his remaining foes.

Meanwhile, back in the school, the dance is already commencing…

Mary was quietly sitting down on one of the chairs on the side of the school gym where the dance was held, anxiously waiting for a certain white-haired half-demon. She was wearing a simple, knee-length white dress. (Mary just looks good in white, no problem here.)

She soon joined by Conner and Bridget, who were in a formal attire and quite a couple. "Dante isn't here yet?" Conner asked.

"Not yet." Mary said in reply.

"That's strange; it's not like him to miss something important." The brown-haired student said while looking around to see if Dante was already there.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be here." Bridget said with a smile in hopes of cheering up the brunette.

"I hope so…"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well, there you go. Please review. I noticed that I've been getting less and less reviews in this fic lately. So please send one, ok?


	14. Masterminds

A/N: Ok, I kind of got cut short on ideas for this part so my bad, I forgot what I planned out for this chapter so I'll just try my best to pull one right of the back in hopes of making the update deadline.

Chapter 14

Masterminds

Dante stood there in the abandoned streets, panting and exhausted over all the fighting he's been doing for quite some time, his clothes already worn out, tattered and ruined. And standing in front of him was still a large group of lesser demons, still persistent on their attempts to kill him.

He has now defeated the one carrying the over-grown coffin, long has it been a thorn on the half-demon's side. With that particular enemy out of the picture, the enemies will tend to drop in numbers.

One reaper charged at Dante, in response, he unleashed a powerful uppercut which sent it flying helplessly in the air. It landed on the cold, hard, side walk and dispersed into nothing more than sand. Soon, all the others were coming at him non-stop. Dante managed to block, parry, and counter attack most of them, but the odds were against him by a large degree. With each reaper he takes care of in one side, another is going to get a free shot at him in the other. But Dante wasn't about to give up…

_I'm not going to die here…_

_Not here…_

_Not now…_

With his determination and will to survive guiding his way, the white-haired half demon made on last rush of adrenaline to defeat his remaining adversaries. Punch after punch, kick after kick, it wasn't long until the battle was finally over.

Dante then fell to his knees; the exhaustion of fighting has finally caught up to him. Desperately trying to catch his breath, he's never felt this tired in his life…and he plays sports like a pro. The streets were finally quiet and peaceful. Dante crawled and leaned his back against the wall of an alleyway he was close to. He was trying to rest the best he could, it was hopeless to try and catch the school dance now. No matter how close to reaching the school he was, the fight already took most of his time, plus he could barely move a muscle due to the extent of the damage.

He just sat there, with his head down on the floor, screaming to himself in his thoughts…

_Damn it…_

_Damn it all…_

_DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!_

Suddenly, the high school student heard someone clapping from somewhere not too distant. He looked around, left and right, to see where it was coming from. Then, a mysterious figure began to emerge from the darkened streets of the night breeze. It was Mary's father.

"Quite a show you've put up, my boy." He said, clapping his hands in a sarcastic applaud.

"What are you doing here?" Dante questioned through the tiredness that still resided in him. Arkham simply gave him a menacing stare, the same stare that gave the white-haired boy chills down his spine when he first met the old man.

"You don't know, do you?" Arkham asked.

"Know what?" Dante said with an angered tone, he didn't feel like he should be paying respect to anybody right now.

"Everything about you…" The bald enigmatic father answered.

"Stop talking in riddles." The half-demon demanded in frustration.

"You know, what you really are." Dante was suddenly shocked of what he just heard from the man.

"Yes, I know, about you, your brother, what your father really is, what happened to your dear sweet mother, and of course, that precious amulet of yours." Arkham slowly elaborated, one by one, sending mental blows to Dante with each mention.

"Shut up…" Dante mumbled under his breath repeatedly. "Shut up!"

He was about to reach his boiling point, a line no one has pushed him to cross ever before…until now. If only he wasn't paralyzed to just sitting and leaning against that wall, he would've taken the man apart with his bare hands.

"And you, you have no idea, don't you?" Arkham proclaimed forming a sinister grin in his face, the white-haired half-demon was afraid to admit it, but it was true, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Then Arkham started to walk away from the scene, seeing that his message has already been delivered. "You may have survived my minions for now, devil boy, but it won't be long until I'll final savor the moment of killing you, I'll leave you be… for now." He declared. "Oh yes, and you just missed your date with my daughter." He reminded insultingly.

Dante was now all alone again, still in the same position. The revelation of who was behind it all now is deeply haunting his desolated thoughts. With one final curse under his breath, he faded out. His body has reached its current limit, and he passed out; everything going pitch black, right before his eyes.

"Dante…"

"Dante…"

"Dante, you awake?"

The white-haired half demon slowly opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he's now back to his apartment room, safe and sound and lying in his bed. In the same room, Conner and Bridget stood in deep concern for their best friend.

"You ok, Dante? Me and Conner found you last night by an alleyway and we took you home." Bridget explained.

"Yeah dude, you were wasted pretty badly, what happened?" Conner asked.

"Uh-Oh…I-I got into this uhm…bike accident, yeah, this one girl on her bike crashed into me and yeah, that." Dante tried his best to lie through his teeth.

Conner knew what he was trying to pull, and he knew there's more to the story than what his best friend is telling them, but seeing that Bridget is in the room as well, it was best to just leave the subject alone for now.

"Well, that's too bad, dude." Conner agreed in order to end the matter.

"Listen, Dante, about Mary…" Bridget then started.

"Mary? What happened?" Dante asked alarmingly, sitting up right on the bed.

"She kind of got depressed that you didn't show up for the dance, she left early and was pretty sad about it." She continued.

Dante felt like hitting himself senselessly at the time, a chance with the girl he has deep feelings for and he screwed it all up. He crunched his fist hard over the unfortunate turn of events. "Damn it." Dante cursed, looking down unto himself.

"Sorry." Bridget apologized, seeing that the truth greatly affected the white-haired high school student.

"No it's ok…"

_But the worse part of it all…is that her own father is the mastermind all this time._

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well, hope you like the chap, considering that I pulled it off at the last possible moment, anyways, please review.


	15. Back to Square One

A/N: Sorry I updated just now, the pains of the CST testing. I was going to update yesterday, but you know, I got held up due to these wretched exams. Managed to fit this update in my free time so here's the new chapter:

Chapter 15

Back to Square One

"Her dad was the one behind everything all along?" Conner was shocked to hear what Dante just said. The two were scrolling across the crowded school campus, and Dante was sharing what had happened that night during the school dance.

The white-haired student simply gave a nod in confirmation. He had an angered and fierce expression in his face, much like what his brother, Vergil, normally gives, a side of Dante that he never really likes to show. But the way Arkham struck a nerve that day; he just couldn't live it down.

"_I know what you really are…" _

"_And you, you have no idea, don't you?"_ Arkham's words ran across Dante's thoughts, making him crunch his fist tight in shear hatred.

"Damn…dude, what do we do now?" The brown-haired high school student asked.

"I don't know…" Dante said grimly. "But next time we meet…I'll be ready."

The half-demon then took deep breathes, he wanted to calm himself down. He can't be on hot water while in school, not here, not now. His temper might rarely show, but all the built up rage over the years can make even the Devil himself cry in fear once unleashed.

Finally relaxing a bit, his mood shifted into a more neutral state. The best friends parted their ways and proceeded to their respective classes. Class moved along fairly like it normally does, at least, until Chemistry class…

"Mary…" Dante called out as he caught up with the brunette girl before entering the room. He needed to apologize for his absence that night, and he needed a damn good reason to back it up, he couldn't just say "I was late for the dance because your dad summoned a horde of monsters to try and destroy me."

She didn't pass a glance at the white-haired boy; she just walked in as if he wasn't even there and as if he didn't mutter a word. "Mary…" Dante said again, following her into the room, thinking she just didn't hear him.

She sat down in her seat while Dante sat in his. "Mary listen, about the night of the dance…" the half-demon started, but the girl he was talking to looked away in the opposite direction.

Dante recognized what she was doing, without a single doubt. It's those things in relationships that we'd like to call the dreaded "Silent Treatment."

(God, I hate it when these things happen to me.)

During the chemistry class did no improvement to the situation, Mary paid attention like she always does. She did her work without saying a word, without laying a finger, without even looking at the boy sitting next to her. And of course, Dante didn't take this so well. The number of failed attempts in trying to get her to talk kept counting on.

Class eventually ended, but Mary still didn't give the white-haired boy any attention whatsoever. The half-demon clearly needed to do something about this.

Lunch time...

"Conner you got to help me!" Dante said. Conner was sitting down in one of the cafeteria tables, he was about to take a bite off his sandwich when Dante grabbed him by his uniform collar and pulled him up from his seat.

"Hey, man, what's the problem?" Conner calmly, taking the half-demon's grip off his uniform.

"Hey Dante," Bridget greeted, she was enjoying the lunch period with the brown-haired boy it seemed, still had her hair in a familiar ponytail and wearing the same glasses that partly hid her eyes. "Problem?" she asked.

"Mary won't talk to me!" Dante explained to the two.

"Whoah." Conner remarked. "Silent Treatment, talk about a rocky start for your relationship."

**THUMP!**

Dante smacked his best friend across the head in annoyance of his previous comment, "Where not even in a relationship yet, you dope!"

"Alright! Alright! Geez, you didn't have to thump me, you know." Conner said, scratching his head on where the white-haired student hit him.

Dante sat down with the group, he brought out a soda can he had with him, popping the lid, and he drank some down. He didn't feel like eating today, considering that this problem is keeping him occupied at the moment.

"Is it because of the dance?" Bridget asked concerning, before eating some of the food she had, it was a salad and…wait, why the hell am I talking food with you people, back to the real subject here.

"I think so." Dante said depressingly after hearing the fact Bridget brought up, he set his soda down on the table, it was half way done.

"Well, you need to apologize, dude." Conner advised.

"I tried but she just wouldn't talk to me." Dante continued.

"Just give it some time. She'll turn up sooner of later." Bridget said, trying to relief Dante a bit. It was the least she could do.

"I guess you're right." The white-haired student agreed, taking his drink again and chugging down what's left of it.

Conner then noticed something.

"Hey…Dante." He said, nudging his elbow into his best friend to gain his attention.

"Hmm?" Dante mumbled a "what?"…ok it was more of a "huh?" but you get the idea. He still had his mouth on the soda can and was still drinking it down.

"Is that Mary over there, hanging out with your bro?" Conner mentioned, pointing to the cafeteria table over to their far right for the group to see.

**FWOOSH!**

Dante then sprayed out the soda that he had in his mouth after hearing what the brown-haired student said. Both him and Bridget then looked into where Conner was pointing in unison. He was right, there in one of the cafeteria tables, Vergil and Mary were sitting together chatting and having lunch together.

"What the hell?" Dante said with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well, not one of my best chapters but at least it'll get the story moving along, I thought out a set of fresh new ideas for this fic but I also have the ending set and done. I could either continue this fic or end it and start a brand new one in line (sorry but it's not going to be a DMC one). What do you guys think?


	16. I'm Not the Jealous Type

A/N: What's up everybody? Due to ridiculous requests from my best friend, CallOfKtulu, I'm going to update this fic one day earlier. No seriously, I was planning to update tomorrow and I'm partly tired right now because of basketball, but since I'm a nice guy and you readers are probably going to benefit from this, I say…"eh, sure, why not."

So here it is…oh yeah, and please write a review after you're done reading, ok?

Chapter 16

I'm Not the Jealous Type

"Hey…Dante." Conner said, nudging his elbow into his best friend to gain his attention.

"Hmm?" Dante mumbled with his mouth still on the soda can he was drinking.

"Is that Mary over there, hanging out with your bro?" Conner mentioned, pointing to the cafeteria table over to their far right for the group to see.

**FWOOSH! **(I never get tired of doing this expression.)

The soda the white-haired half-demon was drinking suddenly came flying right out of his mouth after hearing what Conner said. And I swear I saw a rainbow form before the soda spread across the cafeteria table.

Then, Dante and Bridget looked into where Conner was pointing in unison. He was right, there in one of the cafeteria tables, Vergil and Mary were sitting together, chatting about something and having lunch.

Dante was shocked what he was seeing, not only because Mary was with someone else, but with his brother, of all people. He knows his other twin; Vergil doesn't like to talk or hang out with other people…ever. A total, zoned out, 100, complete loner. He barely even talks to Dante himself, and he lives right next door.

"Dante, you're not jealous, aren't you?" Bridget asked after noticing the look on Dante's face.

"Me? Jealous? Of course not!" His mood suddenly shifted from his previous shocked expression into a more "calm" state. Even though he was trying his best to look fine and normal like he usually is, Conner and Bridget clearly saw that he was indeed…jealous.

"You are jealous, dude." Conner stated the fact straight-forward.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!" Dante's cried out with his face looking like he was about to have seizure. His mood clearly shifted again, he slammed his fist hard on the table (luckily it didn't break.) "MARY IS OVER THERE…TALKING…TO VERGIL!" he continued, repeatedly pointing at the table where the two were, stating the obvious. "THAT'S IT, I'M PUTTING A STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!" The white haired half-demon then got up from their table and started marching towards Mary's and Vergil's.

Conner recognized what was going to happen next and it was definitely not going to be pretty. Moving quickly, he got up from his seat as well and locked his best friend into an instant full nelson, restraining him from walking any further. "Dude, you're about to make a scene." The brown-haired boy explained while keeping his grip.

"Conner, let go of me, damn it!" Dante demanded struggling to break free from the hold. He wasn't using any of his new found demonic powers, he didn't want to hurt Conner, and after all, he isn't the current target…yet.

"Dante stop, you're only going to make matters worse." Bridget added as well to stop the enraged high school student. Dante finally stopped, he ended his constant struggling and took a deep breath to relax and regain his composure. Conner seeing that his best friend was now calm, for real, released his restraint. The two boys then quietly returned to their cafeteria table.

"If you're going to do something about it, talk to Mary later." Bridget advised.

"…fine." Dante agreed with a sigh.

Later, some time after school…

Mary stood in front of her locker, she was taking out her books for homework she had. Finishing, she then closed her locker door, only to meet the blue eyes of her white-haired friend. Apparently, Dante was standing behind her locker door the whole time. Mary was surprised of him, popping out of nowhere. She then remembered how mad of him she was still, so she immediately turned her back, facing away.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me about the dance…" Dante started. Though she was still giving him the silent treatment, Mary peered over the corner of her eye, she felt like giving the poor guy a chance to explain himself.

"I was a total jerk for standing you up, but I-I didn't mean to, you see, I got into this accident on my way there and I tried to…" Dante continued, he felt like his efforts were useless.

"Ok, but if I give you a second chance, would you promise me you'd be there this time?" Mary suddenly interrupted him, turning to face him this time.

"Huh?" The white-haired half-demon was surprised to hear her say something…and to him for that matter.

"I said, if I give you a second chance, would you promise me you'd be there this time?" she repeated herself, giving Dante her usual smile.

"I-I promise." Dante agreed, happy that Mary was now talking to him again. He then remembered something from awhile ago.

"…hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Awhile ago in lunch, umm…I saw you with my brother and…" he retold the scenario that he saw in the cafeteria during lunch.

"Oh that, he was just asking about the homework." Mary explained.

"Homework?" he said, not catching what she just said.

"Yeah, you know, for our chemistry class." She cleared her answer up.

"ohhhhhhhhh, man, that's a relief." Dante said with much enthusiasm. Finding it a relief indeed, as if he was wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Why?" Mary asked concerning.

"Nothing, nothing." Dante covered up from almost making himself sound like he was jealous which left a confused look on the brunette's face.

To Be Continued…

A/N: AHA! I have just punk'd you readers! You all had it going and thought that I was making this fic into a VergilxMary pairing. Sorry people, but changing pairings and making Mary look like she's inconsiderate isn't my style. Well, now that this chapter is cleared, mind writing up a review to tell me if you liked it or not?

Peace out.


	17. New Found Allies

A/N: WOHOO!!! Milestone Chapter! Celebrating this fic's 100th review and the fact that it has exceeded my previous fic in terms of chapters, you can only imagine the amount of joy I'm experiencing right now. Please take a moment of silence…

"I would like to thank God, and of course the people who took the time to share their reviews in this fic. Thank you one and all!"

What? No applause? Anyways, enough about my bad Oscar rip-off, what could celebrate a milestone like this more than UPDATING!

Chapter 17

New Found Allies

Dante exited from their High School front doors with a large smug of enthusiasm in his face. It may be the typical end of the day for other students but to him, it was a day to be happy about. Having made peace with Mary seemed like it lifted a 5 ton concrete slab off of the white-haired boy's shoulders. Sure there is still the trouble of her father out there trying to kill him for some reason he's yet to figure out but right now, he was just trying to enjoy the sly moment of peace and relief.

Making his way home, Dante decided to play it safe this time around. The times he took the main road between his apartment and school had him ending up beaten to a bloody pulp by underworld creatures. The half-demon took a shortcut, the same shortcut he usually does so, into the quiet alleys.

The winds whisked through the air, rattling the dirty trash cans and trash can lids as Dante traversed the empty alley way. The sun was still about to set which meant that the dread of night won't catch up to him before he reached his apartment. Shuffling his hands into his school jeans and shouldering his backpack, the white-haired High School student just whistled himself a tune to pass the time.

He then stopped.

_That feeling, it's back again. That strange and eerie feeling from before, no, not the one when I'm around Mary, the other feeling… the bad one!_

All of the sudden, the horde of unearthly reapers appeared. Surrounding Dante in an instant, a fresh new set of enemies were laid out this time, they still had the same skeletal face as the others before them but they didn't wear a purple hood, instead blood red clothes.

"Just because you're wearing different costumes as the other guys doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of you the same way." Dante said cockily, putting down his backpack and crunching his fists in preparation to fight. Taking the first attack to his advantage, Dante moved up forward and swing a mighty right hook at the nearest target.

He was expecting the sand to be flying through the air right about then, but not this time. The half-demon looked to see that the reaper was able to swiftly dodge his attack and immediately countered with a quick cut across Dante's side.

"Damn, that's my second uniform this month." Dante said, pacing himself back. He knew that these reapers he faced are relatively slow, slow enough that he can dismantle them but this particular type was different. It's fast…real fast, and for the record, faster than him. The red creatures saw that the white-haired boy has been caught off-guard, from their surrounding formation they then started to close in on him; hoping to finish Dante, once and for all.

Suddenly…

**SLASH!!!**

An unknown force has then sent the foes off their feet and down on the pavement, making them dissolved into sand like all the others. Dante saw the phenomenon happen as well; something or someone saved him and looked around to see where it came from or who it was. The half-demon soon caught eye of an enigmatic man standing before him, carrying a uniquely designed blade.

"You…" Dante said.

Dante recognized what the man was wearing, the old raggedy hood and scarf which covered his mysterious face, and a dusty old long coat to add. He was the stranger he met weeks ago, just before this craziness started happening. "You should have heeded my warning, boy." The stranger said, his voice unchanged from before.

"Sorry, but it isn't right to talk to strangers, let alone follow directions." The white-haired student responded sarcastically. "Who are you? And why are you trying to help me?" Dante then questioned.

"If you seek the answer to that question then follow me." The enigmatic stranger instructed walking away from the aftermath of the battle and inside an old building not far from the alleyway. Seeing that he doesn't have much of a choice, Dante shouldered his backpack and proceeded.

The old building they stepped was worn out to a large degree and seemed slated for demolition no time soon. The stranger set his weapon down on a table at the side of the room. The sword must've been what he used to fight off those reapers awhile ago, Dante assumed, getting near it to get a better view. It was decorated with a large dragon-like shaped hilt and what was more interesting was that it's as if Dante could feel the energy radiating from it. "I recommend not touching that." The stranger forewarned.

"Ok, spill it, I want answers." The white-haired half-demon demanded. The enigmatic stranger then started to remove his hood and scarf for Dante to finally see his face. He had a slightly aged face, somewhat looking like between his 30's, he had dark violet and spiked up hair, similar to Vergil's only longer. And if that wasn't strange enough for you, his eyes matched the color of his hair, glowing and pulse a deep violet.

"I am Alastor." He introduced himself, "And I'm a friend of your father…Dante."

"My father?" Dante asked if he heard it right. "You knew my old man?"

"Quite right, he and I fought alongside during our campaign against the Dark Lord." Alastor explained.

"Dark Lord?" Dante asked again, finding that for every answer from Alastor would inevitably lead to even more baffling questions.

"Dante, I have much to tell you about your father, things that you can only imagine but unfortunately there are matters that are far important, and it is the reason I called for your attention."

"So that makes you a demon too?" Dante said, pointing out through his quick assumptions.

"Doesn't my appearance already dictate that?" Alastor stated the obvious.

"pfft…I've seen worse." The high school student remarked sarcastically. "So, what do you want with me…"Alastor"?" he asked, crossing his arms.

_Who is this guy? How could've known my father? Well, if he is telling the truth, he may be the only one who can give me the straight answers, the answers that could shed some light into what's been happening to me._

"Things shall turn for the worse, Dante, and you must prepare yourself for the trials that are yet to come." Alastor explained, taking a seat down on a dusty chair while Dante did the same.

"Yeah, you kind of said that already, the first time we met, remember?" Dante pointed out. "Anything else new I should know about?" he continued asking, laying back in his chair to get a comfortable position.

"Yes, your amulet, do you still have it?" Alastor confirmed.

"What about it?" Dante said, reaching under his partly torn school uniform and bringing his mother's amulet out.

"My boy, do you want to know the story behind that amulet?" Alastor asked with a devious grin, a grin that left a concerned look on the white-haired student's face.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yeah, I know, I needed a new character to put so I can proceed with other chapters. To some readers this might look corny and lame as I am just recycling DMC characters for my expense. Live with me here, please! Can you just review so I know how you guys feel about this?


	18. Responsibility

**DOUBLE UPDATE!**

A/N: I didn't know that having Alastor as a new character was that horrible of an idea. You guys must be thinking, "Drew! He's a sword! Why the hell are you turning him into a separate character! Aren't you creative enough to just make an OC?!"

Well, sorry guys, but I can't do anything about it now; you're just going to have to live with me here. But before you ditch my fic because of its sudden decline into stupidity can't you at least spend some time and read this chapter, maybe it'll clear things up on why I chose Alastor as a character.

Chapter 18

Responsibility

"You're kidding, right?" Dante asked after hearing Alastor's story. "This amulet, you mean this amulet…" he said, holding the gem up and pointing out to it. "My mother's amulet can open the gate to the demon world?!...Should I be calling Ripley's any time soon?"

"It's rarely that simple, boy." Alastor replied finding the student's sarcasm slightly entertaining, he then continued after leaning back on his old dusty chair, "For it to completely work, you'll need both halves of the amulet and it must be performed in a sacred ritual in a specific place."

'Other half?" The white-haired boy asked, and then he remembered something.

_Vergil…Vergil's amulet…_

"You mean my bro's amulet…" the half-demon asked to make sure his guesses where right. He then stood up and started pacing the room, trying to absorb all that he's heard for the past half hour. Speaking of his father's rebellion, his mother's death, him and his brother's legacy. For anybody, this could be hard to suck in when it comes crashing into you all at the same time.

"Precisely." The violet-haired man said. "And I suppose you know who orchestrated all this as well?" the question Alastor suddenly asked stopped Dante dead in his tracks.

_Arkham... _the half-demon cursed under his breathe.

Dante then shot back a sharp deadly glance at the lightning demon, sending him the message clearly even though no words were muttered or spoken. "He's after this amulet?" the high school student confirmed through his sudden mood swing. "This is what it was all about…"

"You must understand, there are mortals that have succumbed to the darkness of devils, it has turned them corrupt and thirsty for power." Alastor tried to explain after seeing Dante's reaction towards the subject. "If he opens the demon world and obtains the power that's in it…the power of your very father…he shall be…unstoppable. And that is why you must stop him at all costs."

"Don't you get it? I can't beat him…I can't even last one fight against the army he's got!" Dante complained, remembering his previous encounters and finding it frustrating seeing himself lose each time.

"But you must, if you can't, no one can. If your father did it then…" Alastor persisted but he was then cut off.

"I'M NO LEGENDARY DEMON WARRIOR LIKE MY FATHER! I'M JUST A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!" the white-haired boy shouted, his rage and anger boiling through his pool blue eyes. The sudden outburst then caused Alastor's face to drop into a serious image as well. The two demons stared down at each other, both having opposite views of the dilemma, and then Alastor suddenly lunge his hand forward and grasped Dante by his neck.

The violet-haired man crunched his grip tight causing Dante to wince in pain before lifting him off his feet. "Tell me then," Alastor started even though Dante was desperately trying to break free of his hold. "If you're just going to let Arkham obtain that immense power for himself, tell me, what do you think he's going to do first?"

Another question seemingly pierced the white-haired boy's mind, his eyes widened; only realizing that thought just now, not once that he stopped to consider it before.

_What do you think he's going to do first?_

"If he succeeds then everything you care about in this world…will be destroyed." Alastor said with a persistent gaze in his pulsing eyes, he then released his grip, forcing Dante to land down on the ground. "You are a son of Sparda, you not only carry your father's blood but his name, and running away from this like a coward is certainly a disgrace."

Dante was still on the floor trying to catch his breath, but he still felt every blow of Alastor's words as it ran across his mind.

_He's right…_

_I can't just walk away from all this like nothing happened…_

_I'm a demon, and nothing's every going to change that now,_

_The responsibility my father upheld runs through my very veins._

_And it's going to haunt me till the day I die…_

"So what do we do to stop him?" Dante finally asked, getting up to his feet and dusting his school pants a bit. His question made a smile form on the corner of Alastor's lips.

"You certainly aren't powerful enough as we speak…" the violet-haired demon said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Dante replied sarcastically.

"…and that is why I'm going to teach you."

"Teach me?" the white-haired student asked with a raised brow in confusion. "What do you mean "teach me"?" Before Dante could even continue trying to get some answers, Alastor suddenly lifted his hand up in the opposite direction.

Out of the bloom, Alastor's sword flew of the table he set it on and it went flying towards his grasps. With quick maneuvers he then held up his blade and then pointed it dead close to Dante's face. "Dear boy, you have a lot to learn." The violet-haired man bragged with a sly grin.

Seeing that his demonstration was enough, the lightning demon then lowered his weapon to give Dante some room to talk. "Ok, Alastor, I say "let the training begin"!" the white-haired half-demon exclaimed with determination.

But before the two were about to make another move, a cold whist of air blew into the old room. The familiar breeze that normally comes with some bad news, particularly Dante felt the sudden change in the atmosphere. "Wait…" he instructed after sensing it. "Something's wrong."

"What is it, Dante?" Alastor asked, not recognizing the phenomenon as much as the half-demon. A shocked expression then plastered through Dante's face.

"We got to get to my apartment, now!" he said all of the sudden, immediately rushing to grab his backpack off the floor. Without further question, Alastor followed the high school student as they both hastily exited the old building.

Running fast, it wasn't long until the two reached the aforementioned venue, Dante's shocked face earlier only evolved into fear as he saw that the nothing was left of the front door as it was chipped across the floor. He knew that the reapers were back again, he could still sense their presence in the premises, but this time…the target wasn't him.

_Vergil…_Dante thought as he rushed up the stairs.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm going to run a check to see how much collateral damage my previous chapter did and how many readers I lost. How sad… (Author runs off to corner and sobs.) I'm going to update soon, peace out.


	19. Up For Enrollment

A/N: It's official, my update schedule was completely gone hay-wire last week and so I apologize, hopefully this update will cascade the other fics to return back to their previous predetermined schedule. Anyways, here's the new chapter, please review.

Chapter 19

Up For Enrollment

Dante rushed past the chipped down front door and immediately ran up the stairs of his apartment building with the lightning demon, Alastor, close behind following. He sensed the danger radiating in this venue from a mile away and he knew something bad was happening. Not to him…but to his brother.

_Vergil, hang on, I'm almost there bro…_

Dante might not show that he doesn't give a damn to what befalls of his twin brother. But deep down, he's the only family member he's got left in this world of the living and he couldn't just stand idle while the corrupt consume what's left of his family tree.

Finally reaching their floor, the white-haired half demon saw that both their room's doors have also been broken into pieces scattered across the rug. More importantly, Dante heard the loud clanging of a sword's sharp blade against another from Vergil's room. Without a moment to lose, he rushed to room number 302.

Entering, it appears that the battle has already been decided in an instant. Dante saw his older twin, bruised and bloodied down on the floor with his katana still in his hand. Also in the room was three other familiar Hell Vanguards which Dante has already encountered from before. He saw Vergil deal with them quite easily before, but this time he must've caught by surprise and/or overwhelmed by simply raw numbers.

"Take your sword and your brother then get out of here," Alastor instructed, drawing out his dragon-crested sword. "I'll hold them off, hurry!" After giving a nod in response, Dante raised the unconscious Vergil from the ground and shouldered him for support. With the added weight to be of no bother, the half-demon proceeded briefly in his own room to grab Rebellion before heading out of the apartment building as directed.

The white-haired high school student patiently waited at the front of the apartment for Alastor to catch up, it wasn't long until he joined the brothers but the reapers were still on their tail and just kept coming non-stop. "To the shelter, immediately…" Alastor pointed out, finding it unfit to fight in their current situation. Without a moment to lose, the trio hastily rushed back to the abandon warehouse from earlier in order to escape.

Luckily for them, the vile efforts of the lesser underworld demons were put to a halt – for now.

"Vergil…"

"Hey, Verg…"

"For crying out loud, wake up…"

**SPLASH!**

Vergil got up from the dirty old couch he was resting in after feeling the sudden burst of water into his face. He shivered over the cold and then tried to wipe his soaked face. He looked up and much to his dismay is that he saw Dante with a familiar twisted grin holding an empty pail with him. "Well, that certainly woke you up." He said with a sarcastic tone before putting the pail aside.

_Call that one payback, bro…_

"Damn you, Dante." Vergil cursed, getting up from his seat and shaking his hair to dry it out; it was draped down due to the water which made him look identical to his brother.

"Mind your language, my boy, after all if it wasn't for your brother, you wouldn't be standing here right now." The lightning demon, Alastor commented, entering the room to join the white-haired twins.

"And you are?" Vergil asked, now finally getting his hair spiked up again. He briefly looked around the room and saw that they were in an old abandon warehouse, catching his eye was their weapons settled peacefully on the table across, one of which was his.

"Bro, this is Alastor…" Dante introduced the dark violet-eyed man for him, "…he's a friend of pops."

"Our father?" the spiky haired high school student confirmed with a raised brow.

"Indeed…" the lightning demon answered, "now then, after seeing what happened to you back there, I suppose you need proper tutelage as well."

Alastor assumption sent a deathly glare off Vergil's face. Vergil always hated being beaten, whether it'd be school or something else, to him: winning was everything. His defeat at the hands of the Hell Vanguard earlier will certainly leave a scar in his mind forever. He was uneasy to admit it, but even a half-demon like him had his limits and he'd give anything to extend that to as far as it can reach.

_I don't have time for this non-sense. _Vergil sneered in his thoughts.

Finding himself insulted (by not only Alastor) Vergil silently made his way towards the exit and grabbed his sheathed katana off the table on his way. "Whoah, you're not planning to go back out there." Dante said.

"Vergil, let me teach you, both of you." Alastor added, trying to convince the spiky-haired half-demon to stay.

"I don't need your teaching." Vergil replied coldly, with his back still facing the two.

"Oh but I think you do…" The dark violet-haired man answered back, "I know you want it to Vergil, revenge, understanding, let me help both of you. I shall teach you skills of not only the blade but of the powers you both hide within." He explained.

"What about it, Verg?" Dante said with a grin in determination, symbolizing his already settled agreement in this. "Wouldn't you like to ace this class too?" he said sarcastically.

After a brief silence, Vergil then turned to face the others and took steps away from the door. "Very well…when do we start. This better be worth my patience." He answered with a reconsidered tone without breaking his cold expression.

"Why, right now ofcourse…" Alastor remarked with another devious grin which forced the brothers to look at each other, both giving the question of what will happen next.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and I'll have an update as soon as I can. Hopefully, I'll follow the same rubric and will be back next week, but for now I'm going to update my other fics, ok?

Peace out.


	20. Tutorial Levels

A/N: Here's the good news, school's about to end which means I'll get more time to work on my fics and will hopefully increase my update speed. Bad news is that I'm going around asking, "What the hell happened to you guys?!" seriously though, since the 100th review, I've been getting fewer and fewer reviews and hits with each waking chapter.

Did my writing go straight down the toilet for some reason? Hm…just checked on my previous chapters, they seem to be fine. I never really changed writing styles mid-point of the fic. So I ask you guys, where are you and what happened? Did the story get crappy all of the sudden because of the brief turn-off from the usual High School setting? Or is Alastor seriously that bad of a new character?

And this has got to be the longest Author's Note I have ever written! Guess I got a little carried away with all the constant ranting. Well, enough of that. Whether you guys are here or not, I'm going to update anyways.

Chapter 20

Tutorial Levels

"Damn it you two, why can't you get it right, it's relatively simple!" Alastor scowled.

The three demons have been training for a fair share of hours. From basic sword stances to destructive and useful demonic powers, everything the brothers needed to know, Alastor became their guide through thick and thin. And being polar opposites, Dante and Vergil had different problems along the way.

Vergil excelled greatly when it comes to handling a sword, heavy experience has granted him impressive speed and skill. Alastor taught him very little if not nothing at all, but what the spiky-haired young man required was abilities that concern his demonic lineage. Although he found it hard to admit, Vergil hasn't fully grasped his demonic powers, and this was promptly one of the reasons he stayed to train.

"C'mon bro, you can do it." Dante coached but with his sarcastic stone still present. His brother was trying to cure and open gash on his arm, yet his frustration was the only thing growing spontaneously.

"Focus, Vergil." Alastor suggested.

On Dante's case however, it's entirely different. The cocky high school student was reluctant and reckless when wielding a proper blade. Relying purely on brute force and luck without taking into account his form and strategy, even though Rebellion was a very powerful weapon, Dante still had a lot to learn.

"For God's sake, Dante, practice proper stances with your sword." Alastor scolded as Dante was slacking off in his training.

"I don't see what the point is. I don't have time to strike a pose in the middle of a fight." Dante complained.

In terms of his powers, the half-demon however wasn't far behind. Through countless encounters, he was already able to summon some of his abilities through instinct. With spontaneous regeneration and super-human strength, Dante had this clear-cut advantage over his stoic twin brother and ofcourse his enemies.

"Can you do this?" the white-haired student bragged as he was lifting up the table single-handedly.

"Shut up, Dante." Vergil simply commented, getting annoyed just because he can't do it as well.

Alastor found it extremely difficult teaching the stubborn duo, but he greatly admired them for their determination and quick progress. Still, the brothers couldn't help but argue and compete with each other.

"Flashy sword skills Verg, but I don't see you growing your wounds really fast." Dante bragged at his twin.

"Let's see if you can heal after I shred you into pieces." The spiky-haired High School student talked back, readying to unsheathe his katana.

"I'd like to see you try." The younger twin taunted.

"Would you two stop it!" Alastor then interrupted the argument to avoid wasting time with such unnecessary quarrels. "You're both moronic students, so stop fighting on whose better than who."

School didn't hinder the training that much, as the boys simply attended their High School like they normally do. After school, they return to the abandon warehouse to continue where they left off. Both of them knew that they couldn't go back to their apartment until this was over; the growing dangers are not worth risking any more. Arkham knew they live there, he'd probably send all of his minions the moment they step their foot on their respective rooms.

What really troubled Dante the most was Alastor's warning. "Lessen your interaction with your friends, the more you get them involved in this, the more their lives are going to be risked." The lightning demon instructed, he was right as always. As much as Dante hated doing so, he was right. He spent less time with Connor, Bridget, and more importantly, Mary, which in turn made them worry for his sake.

In less than a week, Dante and Vergil were finally able to avert their weaknesses. Still some flaws here and there, but Alastor could sense that they were ready, both individually and as a team. Now, the three stands in their venue like always, with one more lesson to teach.

"I thought we've passed already?" Dante asked, lying back at the chair he was sitting on. Vergil remained quiet, he too was wondering why Alastor still wanted to teach them something but he didn't complain like his rash brother.

"True, both of you has successfully overcome your respective weaknesses…" the violet-eyed man explained. "But there is still one more thing I must teach to you."

"What is it?" Vergil asked coldly.

"It is something your father always called…Devil Trigger." Alastor replied.

To Be Continued…

A/N: A bit of a narrative perspective here but it seemed to still guide the story in the right direction on my account. Anyways, can you guys please read and review. Remember what I said on the first chapter of this fic? If barely or practically nobody reads the story anymore, what's the point of continuing it? Major waste of my time, I could be busy working on some of my other fics. So please, review, ok? Thank You.

I'll hopefully see you guys on my next update.

Peace Out.


	21. The Road That Lies Ahead

A/N: I know you guys must be wondering why I updated just now, well, it's not that I discontinued this fic permanently, thank God I didn't. So I was kind of going out of my mind from my constant over scheduling especially when it's that summer. To help myself, I just took a short break from all the work and slacked myself throughout these past couple of days.

Ok, you readers must be just skipping this part and getting down to the chapter, on that note, let me just move on to the update.

Chapter 21

The Road That Lies Ahead

Dante felt indifferent as he took his first steps into his High School's crowded campus. Let alone the vivid expression in his face told as if he was a high school freshman all over again. It's been awhile since he was in school, one week to be exact, and even for a short period of time, to Dante it seemed like an eternity since he wasn't the type of student to ditch. Because of their training, Alastor took the opportune to talk to his teachers concerning his 7 day absence, apparently posing as the brother's long-lost uncle, much to their dismay.

_Man, it's great to be back. _The white-haired half-demon thought as he paced across the hallways.

"Dante, where've you been?" Conner, alongside Bridget, just popped out of scenic nowhere.

"Conner, Bridget, I was um…" Dante tried to remember the excuse they agreed on.

_Damn it, what was that Alastor said? Forget it, I'll just make one up._

"Sick, you know just got the old fever." Dante continued with a wide goofy grin.

"That's weird. Our teacher said you and your uncle went on a vacation." Bridget pointed out suspiciously, finding the white-haired boy's answer wrong.

"Oh right, vacation yeah, I was…well, what I meant was. Sick…while on vacation." He just replied with an answer that was mashed randomly. Conner and Bridget stared at their odd friend with both a raised brow.

"So, um…how's it going?" Dante then asked, trying to change the subject. He suddenly noticed that Conner and Bridget were holding hand in hand. "You two...?" he gestured to make clear what he was trying to say.

"Oh, that, y-yeah," Conner replied, blushing a bit. "It's true, Bridget and I are…"

"We're dating now." The brunette finished for him with a happy smile.

"Dante, I almost forgot, here." The brown-haired high school student then handed him a flyer.

"What's this?" Dante asked, taking it and reading it over.

**END OF THE YEAR DANCE**

"**HERE'S YOUR LAST CHANCE TO SPEND A SPECIAL NIGHT WITH THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE THIS YEAR!"**

**ALSO PERFORMING: THE BATTLE OF THE BAND 1****st**** PLACE WINNERS**

"Well, it's nice to have you back, dude. Catch you later." The couple then bade a short farewell after eyeing the clock; they were both about to be late for their first period class which was from across the campus.

"Hey, have you seen…" Dante tried to post a last minute question, but next thing he knew the two already disappeared in the crowded hallways.

_Mary?_

Soon, the young high school student walked by himself, he didn't mind the time as his class was fairly far, he'd make it as long as he kept an even pace. He then flashbacked to what happened yesterday, and he still couldn't shake the feeling.

"_Wait, you're leaving?" Dante asked in surprise._

"_I have taught you all that you know, there is no more reason for me to stay." Alastor explained as he was packing his items away. "Here, take this." He then threw to Dante his dragon-crested sword._

"_Your sword?" the white-haired half demon remarked as he caught it. "But Alastor, I can't take this, it's your only sword."_

"_Go on ahead, you earned it." The lightning demon said with a grin, a grin the brothers have come to recognize during the time they spent with him._

"_Alastor, thanks... for everything," Dante said, holding up the sword with pride._

"_Take care of yourself boy, you and your brother. There are many challenges on the road that lies ahead."_

"Well, you certainly took an early summer vacation." Woken from his thoughts, Dante suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him, a voice his ears hasn't heard from in a long time. Turning around, the white-haired half demon met eye to eye with non other than his brunette friend.

"Mary!" Dante said in surprise, not expecting to run into her so early in the day. And there she was, still had the same pretty little smile that Dante was entranced too, still having the cheerful voice that got him motivated throughout the whole day. "M-Mary, how's it going?" he asked, snapping himself out of the hypnosis given off by her face.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you around, I heard you were with your uncle." She mentioned as she started walking with him along the corridors.

"Yeah." He replied, scratching the back of his head. Dante then noticed that he still had the flyer Conner handed him awhile ago. Taking one last glance at it…

_It's now or never…_

"Hey, Mary, I was wondering…" Dante started while hiding the flyer from her view to avoid any miss calls.

"hmm?" she sweetly looked his direction with her red and blue eyes.

"I was just wondering if, by any chance, uh…" he continued, shades of red starting to grovel over his face.

"Are you trying to ask me to the End of the Year dance?" Mary then finished his question for him considering he was taking quite some time.

"Well…yeah, so what do you say?" Dante continued anyways.

_Please say "yes", please say "yes"_

"Sure, why not." Mary replied with a joyous smile, which in turn, put a smile on Dante's face as well. "But on one condition…" she suddenly added.

"What?" he asked, his expression shifting as this might be a bad thing.

"Promise me you'll show-up unlike last time." Mary said, they were both right next to her next class but Dante's is still from across the hall.

"Promise," Dante answered with a bit of relief.

"Oh, and you're going to be late for class." Mary followed up before entering her designated room.

Dante hastily looked at the wall clock to see that she was actually right, like always. "Ok, I'll see you later." Without a second to spare, the white-haired student sprinted off before he gets marked as tardy.

"Same old Dante," Mary laughed to herself as she took her seat in class.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Please review, please. I already did you guys a favor for continuing, you know. So please, review.


	22. Sins of the Father

A/N: I'm putting myself on full gear to get this fic moving on a decent pace. Even if it severely damages my fingers from constant typing, I don't care! Here's the chapter, one of which coming down the line. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 22

Sins of the Father

"Our plan is almost complete." Arkham declared malevolently as he was nestled down on his dark skinned leather chair in front of an intimidating fire place. He took hold of an amulet similar to Dante's, except it had a gold crown instead of silver. He gave at it a menacing stare with his red and blue eyes.

"Trish, has the other twin been disposed of?" he then asked. Trish then immerged from the darkened scenery.

"I'm sorry Master, but Dante interfered when we were about to finish him off." The blonde haired woman announced with her head down to report an unsuccessful mission.

"What, how is it so? You had 3 Hell Vanguards with you." Arkham questioned.

"It was Alastor, Master." Trish replied.

"Wretched demon!" Arkham sneered, slamming a fist on the chair's arms.

"Forget him, we already have Vergil's precious amulet. It is all that matters to us." The bald mastermind explained, now becoming calmer than before. "…now, all that is missing is Dante's half and our plot will be put to full motion."

"And I know just the course of action to ensure that'll fall into our hands." Arkham continued, staring down a picture frame hanging by the darkened wall, a picture of his daughter, Mary.

"Sir, you don't mean- ?" Trish knew what her Master was implying and a hint of doubt was lingering in her mind.

"Sometimes, we must do what is necessary." Arkham said with a fierce expression, gripping tightly on the amulet in his shivered hands.

"Yes, Master." The blonde haired woman responded, erasing the doubt from earlier.

"Prepare yourself Dante, the worse is yet to come." Arkham deviously said to himself, then giving a malevolent laugh making it echo across the dark room.

Meanwhile…

"Dante, c'mon dude, we got to prepare" Conner said to his white-haired friend, he was staying over at his apartment unit again. Guitar in hand, the two young boys were practicing diligently for their upcoming performance in the year-end dance. Well, Conner is practicing diligently.

"Dude relax, it's not like this is our first time playing." Dante replied, kicked back and relax as he eased back on his chair.

"Yeah, but it'll help if we actually practice, you know." The brown-haired young man protested while he was playing a couple of chords on his guitar.

"Hey, Conner, if we play during the dance, would we still have enough time to…well…actually dance?" Dante then asked as the questioned suddenly popped in his thoughts.

"Yeah, after our number, we're free to go and just enjoy the rest of the night." Conner answered. "C'mon dude, give me a chord from that thing."

"Maybe later, I'm just going to catch some shut eye first." Dante said with a long yawn before resting back even more on his chair, complete disregarding his friend's requests.

"Dante!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm sorry but I'm going to leave this one as a short chapter. I cut it off at this certain point for very logical reason, also taking into account that I don't have much to type anymore for this particular part. Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible, ok?

Peace out.


	23. Brief Intermission

A/N: I'm probably going to get flamed for this chapter, so I better have the fire extinguisher right here next to me just to be safe. I'm going to finish this fic no matter what, whether people read it or not, I don't care. When I started this story back in March, I swore that I'm going to live it down until the end. And the road to the end begins here.

Chapter 23

Brief Intermission

"I'm glad to know this time I actually made it to the dance in one piece." Dante joked as he was getting his guitar and equipment ready back stage.

"You never really told me what happened that night." Conner mentioned as he was tuning his guitar.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Dante replied. "This is it dude, the last dance of the year. You with Bridget?" he then asked.

"Yeah, she's out on the floor, I'll join her after our number." The brown-haired young man explained, sounding a bit nervous through his tone. "I don't know if I should be nervous about our performance or about the dance later on."

Dante laughed over his friend's pessimism, but he had his share of events to be nervous about. Though he didn't show it, his mind kept screaming at him to just finish their song and get it over with, so he could join his date…Mary.

Soon, the MC announced out in the stage which Dante's band overheard from the back. "I guess that's our cue." The white-haired young man said in determination to give out one hell of a performance.

Dante, Conner, and the rest of their fellow band members emerged into center stage, earning a well deserved applause from the audience before them. They already saw them perform before, and it was no doubt that they deserved first place and the chance to play here on the school one more time.

With very little of an opening speech, Conner cued their drummer and began giving the crowd some music to echo across the dance floor. Dante knew what they were going to sing that night, after all, he was the lead vocals. They all agreed to what they were going to perform, and to Dante, it was for someone special.

(This song is "Gifts and Curses" by Yellowcard)

The drummer and guitarists played the opening tune and started it off with a lot of energy. The audience were nodding their heads in rhythm to the song and then Dante took one last glance at somebody across the floor before singing out the first verse, she was wearing a plain white dress that greatly illuminated her and she still had that same smile that kept the half-demon's heart beating twice than fast.

_Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure._

_(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down._

Mary's smile grew as she heard Dante perform, she knew who he was singing to, the rest of the crowd might not know it, but she did. Again, the white-haired high school student caught a glimpse of her and she looked back at him before he continued.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you._

_Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?_

Conner searched the crowd as well, he saw Bridget smiling at him though there were many other people blocking his view. He gave his own goofy grin at her before resuming the song once more.

The audience continued to cheer wildly as the song was about to come to a close. It was the last few lines for their entire year, Dante looked at her direction one last time…

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, its all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say  
still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you..._

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, its all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say  
still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you..._

The crowd broke into a huge applause, an applause the band well deserved. It was a performance to be remembered, both personally and memorably. "Thank you everybody!" Dante shouted out one last time through the mic, getting one more cheer from the audience before finally exiting back into backstage.

"Why do you always have to get the last line?" Conner asked as they were walking away from the stage, setting aside his guitar while the rest of the other band members left as well.

"I don't know, dude, I just don't know." Dante remarked sarcastically. "So what do we do now?" he then asked a rhetorical question whom he already knew the answer.

"Dance, Dante." Conner said with a grin towards his best friend. "Good Luck with Mary."

"Good Luck with Bridget." The white-haired half-demon mirrored. Finally, they packed up the rest of their equipment and joined the dance floor like everybody else.

"It's been a great year man. Now how about let's end this one with style." Dante said.

"I hear that." Conner remarked, giving his white-haired friend a pat on the back.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know that song didn't go so well with DMC's gothic tone but I picked it for a lot of reasons and I do hope you see those reasons as well. Only a few more chapters are left, I'll see you there.

Peace Out.


	24. Final Hours

A/N: Real sorry for the lack of updates but I decided to just complete every single damn thing and ship it out in one piece. Here it is, the road to the end begins here.

Chapter 24

Final Hours

The MC put on a slow song which shifted the previous rowdy atmosphere into a more quiet and romantic one. Dante and Conner where just returning to the dance floor after their performance. Now ready to catch up to their respective dates, they certainly wouldn't miss it for the world. It was the final dance of the year, a year that they won't certainly forget anytime soon and for some, it could be their very last day.

Conner was immediately joined by Bridget, her hair flowing down unto her shoulders. Conner gave a goofy grin as he blushed just by looking at her. Nodding to his white-haired friend one last time, the couple then disappeared to join the others dancing. All of them were swaying hand-in-hand in the school gym, in unison with the romantic song playing in the background.

Dante wandered off by himself, hoping to see someone that he really wanted to see again that night. He then formed a cheerful grin on his young face as he saw a quiet brunette sitting by the chairs at the side of the gymnasium; her white dress clearly seen from a distance. A random person came up to her and offered her to dance with him, but she said a simple "no thank you." She too was waiting for someone.

"Looks like you've turned down a lot of guys tonight." The white-haired half demon remarked with a smirk as he sneakily walked over to the high school girl, surprising her.

"Well, I've got a date tonight." Mary said, returning her own smile to Dante.

"Really, whose the lucky dude?" he asked playfully.

"You tell me." She then rose from her seat and meet the white-haired boys eyes, their face only inches apart and their hands locking secretly on their side.

"Hey Mary, do you want to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Meanwhile in the semi-deserted grounds of the Sparda brother's apartment, Vergil sat peacefully on the porch, with his favorable weapon, the Yamato, crunched within his gloved hands. The wind blew sideways, parrying through his spiked up white hair. Not a flinch he sat patiently, his eyes to his own.

Dante and Mary walked together unto the dance floor. Dante placed his hand on the brunette's waist and the other entwined in hers. Mary placed her hand on the white-haired boys shoulder and together they slowly danced along the slow music.

The gym lights faded into a dark shade of blue, adding more tension into the scenery. It was the perfect night for anybody, in some ways; Dante wouldn't want it to end at all. Mary laid her head on Dante's opposite shoulder as the closure allowed her to feel each beat from his chest. Apparently he was getting rather nervous, although his eyes don't tend to show it.

It felt like the whole world stopped all around them, and there was nobody else in the whole room except the blue-eyed boy and the brunette girl. Nothing else wandered in their minds except each other, their eyes not breaking from each others loving gaze.

Dante's face moved closer to Mary's, feeling each breathe come out of her rosy lips; he knew this was the right time to do it. The last dance of the whole school year, the only chance he may ever get where everything was as perfect as this. And unbeknownst to him, may be his last day to feel human again.

He closed the gap between their lips, without question, without hesitation. Their lips just locking together perfectly, their eyes close shut and let their hearts guide them through. Like forever passed already, they parted, catching their breaths and giving each other a smile saying…"I love you and I always did."

(That has got to be the most romantic I have ever written in my entire freaking life. Honestly, those paragraphs actually turned out awesome, I'll probably reuse them on future fics.)

It wasn't long until the magical event officially ended, all of the people left, some with their dates. Conner bade his farewell to Dante and Mary. The brown-haired best friend and Bridget had their moments tonight as well, although I'd rather not go into it in this chapter.

"Can I walk you home?" Dante asked shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, why not." Mary joyfully agreed.

The official lovebirds walked the solitude of the night. Dante offering his black formal coat for the little lady as gentlemen should. A short walk as always, Dante and Mary stood in front of the cozy home adjacent to the rest of the neighborhood.

"So I guess this is goodnight?" he asked with his usual grin.

"Thank you, Dante...For everything." She said before giving one last kiss on the white-haired boy's cheeks. Mary then entered her house, passing final glances until the door finally hindered their view.

_Man that was one hell of a night…_

Dante thought as he was descending down the porch steps. He then stopped midway.

_Wait…something's wrong…_

A surge ran through the half-demon's veins, it was that sixth sense again. The sense as if a darkness has just crept from the very shadows. Suddenly, a thrill scream sounded from inside the house. Dante was the only one in the premises, and the feminine cry for help rang through his ears.

"Mary!" he then shouted before banging a large front kick towards the wooden door.

Vergil's eyes shot wide open. He was still sitting by the outside steps of his apartment building. The flowing wind suddenly stopped and was replaced by a palpable mist. The spiky-haired young man then stood up, weapon ready in hand.

"The road ends here…" he muttered under his breath.

To Be Concluded…

A/N: I'll update tomorrow, well, I'll try. Nah, I'm just kidding, it's already done; going to post it tomorrow though so you'll suffer for one more night.

Peace Out


	25. End of the Line

A/N: I must say, it's been great you guys, I appreciate all of you for sticking with me until the end. I always find the last chapter of every story I write or read to be both a good thing and a bad thing. But alas, everything must come to an end. Without further a do, here it is the last chapter…

Final Chapter

End of the Line

"Mary!" Dante wasted little time as his foot connected with the front door, busting it wide open. He rushed in without the slightest hesitation running through his mind. The room was cloaked in darkness with nothing but the open fireplace scorching in the living room wall. Her scream was heard again, erupting from the basement, burning through the living room floor and ringing within the depths of Dante's mind.

The white-haired half-demon followed the sounds, nearly covering every tile in the house. He finally reached the basement door, it looked like every other door in the house but behind it was a whole different story.

The door followed a rounding staircase that seems to trail itself downward in an eternal abyss. The bottom can't even be seen from where he was standing. There was more to this house than your average helping of mom's cookies in the oven. "Catacombs" was something to define it but it doesn't matter. Dante started rushing down, the walls as if they were centuries old, cobwebs creeping in every crack.

He was barely thinking, his body racing twenty steps further than his head. Mary was in trouble and he knew who's behind it, it's always been him, even from the start. They wanted him to be here, his blood boiling in anticipation, Dante knew all to well that he was walking into a trap.

_I just don't care anymore…_

Suddenly, the shrouded reapers appeared in front of Dante, blocking him from his path. The same ones that appeared to him when this whole mess all started, that day on the ill street from his house. He and Conner didn't know what to do at first, nobody did, little that they know that it was the first of what's only yet to come.

_It already started…_

_Whether I like it or not…_

_Ever since I was born unto this Earth…_

Dante wasted little time as he ripped through the sand-based creatures with his bare hands. He kept on going and they kept on coming, he dodged swings from their scythes, he pounded some of them straight unto the dusty staircase floor.

The white-haired young man mowed through his demonic enemies, with nothing but his rage and his resolve guiding his path of destruction. The underworld reapers were dropping in shear numbers, dissolving one at a time back into sand the moment they stood in Dante's path.

Dante finally reached the bottom of the catacomb-like structure. The ground floor was as empty as it could be with the exception of a double door opposite the stairs. He took steps forward, expecting something is bound to pop up to try and stop him again. And so it did…

A demonic siren-like screech mourned and Dante prompted what it was in full recognition. A black cloak then materialized itself in front of the only door, a cold hand and skeletal face emerging from the fabric. It was the Hell Vanguard, carrying its pulsing blade as before.

Dante still remembers his previous encounter with the wretched beast. It almost cost him his life, but in return it helped him gain the trust of his twin brother. Although he didn't show much care for him, deep down he really did, Vergil was his brother and nothing's going to change that, even if the world gets turned inside out.

_But this was never about me…_

_I've always fought for them…_

The Hell Vanguard shrieked again, taking menacing steps towards the white-haired half demon. It raised its pulsing blade at him preparing to strike first hand but Dante was barely moving, he was just standing still as if he barely gives a damn.

"Still acting all tough after I just wasted all your buddies back there?" Dante asked sarcastically with his face down, a sly grin formed on his lips even if his blue eyes were covered by the dark. The demonic reaper made its attack, swinging its scythe straight at young man. And in a split second, the table turned.

Dante plummet his fist into the Vanguard's body, his hand piercing through the other side of the demon's black cloak. "Think of this as payback…" he remarked before taking his arm back, the sand erupting out of the creature's torso and in a last demonic scream it faded into the darkness.

It was quiet again, the white-haired half demon stood on his own with nothing but the door before him. His white polo shirt and black pants he wore to the school dance now trimmed with sand from the fallen demons. Continuing, he swung the double doors open. The following room's atmosphere was more gothic than the one preceding it, lined with demonic statues that crept with its haunting designs.

Dante then raised his hand and pointed at a silhouette from across the ill lithe room. "You…" he called out with a grieving expression on his face.

"Yes…me." Trish replied with a devious grin.

"You were in it all along?" Dante asked with a slacker-like tone.

"Took you so long to figure it out?" the blonde insulted, "Doesn't matter anyways, you won't live for long." A yellow aura suddenly enveloped her which alerted the half-demon.

She then raised her open hand and shot out a barrage of yellow lightning. Dante didn't see it coming as the attack pushed him off his feet and sent him crashing on the floor. He felt the jolts of electricity surge through his very veins, his body even smoking from the pain.

Dante got back up to one knee but Trish already had the upper hand, "Goodbye now." She said as she raised her hand again and fired another bolt of electricity.

They all thought it was over but they spoke too soon.

Someone suddenly leapt in front of Dante and fended off the incoming attack with his blade, using it to deflect the electrical charge. "Boy, am I glad to see you." Dante remarked as he got back up to his feet.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Vergil replied with his usual cold look. "Figured you might need these." He then handed Rebellion and Alastor's sword over to the other twin.

"Thanks, bro." Dante said with a grin, taking the swords.

"Now go, I'll handle her." Vergil ordered, gripping his katana tightly and facing Trish. Nodding in approval, Dante pushed on forward to the door Trish was guarding. The blonde wasn't about to just let him pass as he she fired more projectiles from her fingertips.

Better prepared than before, Dante used his swords to block the yellow lightning as he continued running forward. The blonde kept on attacking to and fro until the white-haired half demon finally closed the distance between them. Not about to give up just yet, Trish spun around to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick.

Suddenly, Vergil teleported from where he was standing and reappeared in front of Trish, he saw the kick coming and with his Yamato, he blocked it for his brother to pass, her foot connecting to the foreside of his blade.

Dante finally reached the door and looked back one last time at his brother.

"Dante, go!" the spiky-haired half demon remarked as he was struggling to keep his sword up from Trish's attacks.

_And in turn, they give me the strength…_

_The strength to keep going…_

"Good luck Vergil." Dante said as the door was about to shut close.

"Go save her, Dante." Vergil replied before they were finally cut and sealed off.

Dante turned to see where he found himself into now. It appeared to be the last room in the catacomb they call a basement. The room had the same feel as all the others, with the exception that it was lithe and there were strange marks on the floor. But more importantly, Dante saw Mary, lying unconscious on the floor as well.

"Mary!" he called out as he went over to her and took her up in his arms. She seems unscratched but her pulse was barely there. "Mary, just hang on." Dante said, holding her close to him. Not even wanting to let go.

"D-Dante?" her eyes opened a bit, nearly lifeless in their appearance. Mary got a good look at him as she managed to form a weak smile knowing that he's here with her. She then lost consciousness again, drifting off in Dante's arms.

Dante felt his mind going numb seeing her like this, clinging barely to her life. He checked her pulse once again. She was still alive, her beat remains unchanged. "Human life is so fragile." The white-haired half demon then heard someone speak across the room.

"And this is why some humans desire to become demons…" Arkham explained. "You see Dante, power is everything…it is a demon's unwritten law." Dante laid Mary gently back down and got back to his feet.

"She's your own daughter…" Dante said his head down and his hands gripping tightly as ever to both Rebellion and Alastor's sword.

"Sometimes, you need to make sacrifices to obtain power." Arkham remarked, standing malevolently opposite from Dante. He then snapped his fingers, suddenly, a horde of demons spawned behind him. "Now…give me the amulet." He demanded, threatening that he had an army behind him.

Dante remembered Alastor as he looked down on the sword he was holding. He remembered the very last thing he learned from the lightning demon…

"_Devil Trigger, what the hell is that?" Dante remarked sarcastically after over hearing what Alastor just said to them._

"_Listen boy, this technique will be of great help to you." Alastor explained. "You must learn to use it at will, at anytime, at any given place, at any given situation."_

"_Right, right…just tell me what I need to do." Dante replied._

"_Gladly…your demonic lineage's true power comes from your emotions, Dante." Alastor started, pacing around the warehouse a bit._

"_My emotions?" the white-haired half demon asked in confusion._

"_Yes, didn't you notice all the times where your powers suddenly appeared?" the master pointed out. Dante thought back and he was in fact, right after all._

"_So what does this have to do with the Devil Trigger?" the young man remarked._

"_Everything…"_

Dante started walking forward towards Arkham, swords armed at both his hands. His eyes darted forward to no one but the devious bald man and the large number of enemies ready behind him.

"_Conceal your anger, Dante." _Alastor's words rang through Dante's mind as he continued taking steps forward.

"_All your pent up rage…"_

"_Your sorrow…"_

"_Your sadness…"_

Rebellion and Alastor's sword then started to pulse red as the half demon only gripped its handles tighter and tighter.

"_Over the years…"_

"_It's always been inside you…"_

"_Just waiting its chance to come out…"_

Arkham snapped his fingers again, he wasn't about to just stand around anymore. The large horde of various demons behind him then alerted, from Hell Prides, Hell Sloths, to the dreaded Hell Vanguard. Numbers won't be even enough to account for them.

They all launched into the air in unison with only one target to come down upon.

"_When the time comes…"_

"_This power…"_

"_The power of your father…"_

"_Shall stand as your ultimate weapon..."_

Dante looked upward to all the demons he was about to face, his eyes suddenly gleaming blood red. They were all about to attack at him over the next second. The white-haired half demon took his stance, armed with both the weapons of his father and the weapons of his mentor.

"It ends here." He muttered under his breath as he charged forward to meet his foes head on.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mary stood quiet in the town graveyard, her black dress fluttering about in the wind. The green planes and various headstones surrounding her as far as the eye could see.

With no one but her in the scenery, she looked down at the grave before her, her face emotionless through her red and blue eyes. As if emotions were even necessary.

The name of her father etched against it. She simply stared at it, a tear dropping from her eyes, and traverse what happened that fateful night.

_She didn't know what was going on…_

_She was just caught in the cross-fire…_

_That's all…_

She remembered her father, suddenly attacking her with vicious unearthly creatures the moment she got home from the school dance.

_The dance…_

Mary won't certainly forget it, a night she shared with the young man she deeply cared about. She won't certainly forget it.

After she was attacked, she lost consciousness, faded into the darkness of her own mind. Not knowing what to do, lost in her own thoughts. She felt someone carry her around, taking her somewhere, a draft of the room they were in, the sand she could fell under her as she lay helpless on a cold floor.

_After that…_

She didn't know what happened next, the story seem to end there but it didn't. She saw him one last time. She felt him hold her close, as if he didn't want to let go…

_Him…_

And that's the last time she ever saw him, Mary woke up outside her house. Thinking she must've fallen asleep on the porch while coming home. It was only half the story.

_Does it end here?_

Now here she stands, her father reported dead soon after and her, attending his grave. She doesn't mourn for him though. She knew what he did in his last breaths of life. She mourned for someone else.

_Are you thinking about him?_

The dance was certainly the last moment she spent with him. She'll never forget it, and she knows that he'll never forget it either.

Mary suddenly felt someone's presence behind her…

_Is it him?_

She turned to see who it was, but no one was there. Only the peaceful gusts of the wind met her in turn. She took a deep sigh as she finally thought it'd be time to leave.

She still has a life to continue…but she'll never forget.

_Dante…_

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a clothing store was just about to close. "Hurry up already!" the strict female cashier remarked towards her workmate. "It's about closing time and I want to go home already!"

"Alright, alright, let me just hang back up the shirts those kids knocked down earlier." The other girl replied as she was picking up particles of clothing from the floor.

"Excuse me, Miss." Someone suddenly came up to her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're about to close." she pointed out hospitably.

"Oh, I won't be long." The stranger said, "I just wanted to ask…"

"Do you have this in red?" he then brought out a long coat he picked from the aisle.

THE END

A/N: Once again, thank you guys for being around until the very end. Thanks for all the reviews you sent me and I hope you enjoyed reading this story.

For the last time,

Peace out.


End file.
